Nap sárga és koromsötét
by Evil Smiley
Summary: Új szomszéd vagy régi ismerős? Naruto még nem tudja, de fenekestől felfordul élete új szomszédja miatt
1. Prológus

**Nap sárga és koromsötét**

_Prológus_

_Olyan nap volt ez, mint a többi, azt leszámítva, hogy valaki szüntelen ordított és sikított. A szülőszobán egy hosszú vörös hajú nő vajúdott már túl hosszú ideje. Férje szüntelen nyugtatgatta, hogy minden rendben lesz, de nem tudhatta mi fog történni. Felesége nem adta fel. Makacs egy személyiség volt. Az orvosok kezdték azt hinni, hogy a szülés annyira megviseli az asszonyt, hogy őt is és a kicsit is elveszítik majd ezért biztatgatták ne most adja fel. A nő is pont így gondolta. Egy utolsót nyomott és végre a várva várt hang is megjelent. Felsírt egy parányi ám ennél hangosabb kis szőke hajú csöppség. Mindenki nagyon megkönnyebbült, de ez nem tartott, soká mert az immár édesanya halkan így szólt:_

_- Kérem.. hadd nézzem meg... hadd lássam.. Legalább egyszer. - Gyorsan elvágták a köldökzsinórt majd óvatosan bebugyolálva az édesanya kezébe adták, a kis még mindig síró csecsemőt. Az újdonsült apa is odament feleségéhez és együtt dédelgették a már kicsit halkabb majd gyermekük._

_- Drágám, mi legyen a fiunk neve?- mondta a szőke feleségének._

_- Tehát. fiú?- kérdezte halkan az asszony. – Szerinted... milyen lenne... a Naruto?- kérdezte a már teljesen legyengült nő._

_- Csodálatos- felelte könnyeivel küszködő férfi. – Naruto - ismételte meg- kicsi Naruto már most kikészítetted édesanyád hát akkor mi lesz, ha nagyobb leszel?- kérdezte kicsit viccelődve már könnyei potyogtatva. A boldogság, hogy megszületett fia, és a szomorúság, hogy elveszti feleségét kezdett felülkerekedni rajta._

_- Minato... kérlek, ne sírj.. ha te sírsz... Naruto is... rákezd- nézett férjére egy kisebb mosollyal a gyermekét tartó nőt- Kérlek... vigyázz.. a kicsi Narutóra. - mondta már szinte suttogva- ne hagyd... Hogy elkanászodjon. Ismerlek.. légy kicsit szigorú... de engedékeny is ..jó?- felelte egyre halkabban a gyermekét figyelve a nő majd lassan felnézett a szőke férfira- Minato... ígérd meg nekem.. nem engeded.. bajba keveredni...- Minato ránézett felesége, már nem hullottak a könnyei, de a szeme még mindig csillogott. Előre hajolt megpuszilta felesége majd a kicsiny és csendes Naruto homlokát_

_- Megígérem, vigyázni fogok rá, ahogyan te is Kushina. - a végén elmosolyodott és ránézett szíve választottjára. Mosolygott hisz most született meg gyermeke. De szíve mélyen érezte, hogy szerelme elhagyja. Ez az érzés késként hatol a szívébe, de nem mutatja, hisz megkérték rá, hogy ne sírjon, így ő nem is fog. Nyomott még egy puszit felesége homlokára- Megígérem vigyázni, fogok rá- ismételte meg kicsit halkabban, ahogy odanyomta homlokát feleségéhez. Majd egy puszit nyomott szájára is és megint megismételte._

_- Vigyázni fogok rá és nem fog bajba keveredni. Kushina elmosolyodott mintha egy féltve őrzött tikot dédelgetne. "Azt te csak hiszed." Mosolygott magában, de ezt már kimondani nem tudta. Felhangzott a véget jelző sípolás. Minato megijedt és felkapta gyermekét, ki felsírt újból. Egy nővér kitessékelte Minatót a kicsivel együtt és ő is kiment vele._

_-A felesége, ahogy láttam erős és makacs, jól gondolom?- Kérdi a nővér kicsit szomorkásan, de egy bíztató mosollyal._

_- Igen.. Igen az. - válaszolta kicsit tagoltan Minato aki le nem vette a szemét az ajtóról, amin éppen kijöttek. Hallotta az orvosok és nővérek szűnni nem akaró mozgását beszédét, de nem tudta kivenni mit mondanak. Végül lenézett a kezében lévő csecsemőre. Már csendesebb lett, de még mindig sírt. Felemelte egyik kezét és végig simított a csöppség arcán. Észre sem vette, hogy van rajta három- három kis vízszintes csík mind a két arcocskáján. Úgy nézett ki mintha valami macskának vagy rókának a bajszai lennének. Mosolyogva fogadta, hogy érintésére a kicsi elcsendesedett és végre kinyitotta szemét. Tengerkék szemével nézett apjára a pici._

_- Itt vagyok Naruto az apukád és az anyukád is mindjárt itt lesz, makacs egy nőszemély elhiheted. - Mondta kicsit szomorkás mosollyal. A nővérke elnézte volna egész nap ezt a jelenetet, de tudta, amit a férfi mond nem biztos, hogy igazak. Hisz a szülőszobán ahol volt a férfi felesége kezdtek halkulni a hangok. Ránézett az ajtóra és várt._

_Minato gyermekét dédelgetve álldogált mikor kinyílt az ajtó._

_Egy középkorú férfi jött ki nagyokat sóhajtozva és a fejét rázva. Felnézett Minatóra aki már várta azt a mondatot, hogy felesége elhunyt és nagyon sajnálják. Felkészült rá amennyire érezte. Legalábbis azt hitte, de könnyei megint kitörni készültek. _

_- Huh..- sóhajtott még egyet az orvos- kemény dió volt, de nincs gond. Erős asszony nem hagyja magát olyan könnyen. - feleli egyre kiszélesedő mosollyal. - Nagyon gyenge, de annyi ereje még volt, hogy majdnem szétrúgja a seggem igaz csak szavakkal próbálta, mert teljesen ki van merülve, de a lelkemre kötötte, ha visszaviszem magát könnyekkel áztatott arccal szétrúgja a seggemet. Tehát megkérhetem arra, hogy letörli a könnyeit és visszajön a fiával együtt üdvözölni a feleségét?- mondta már szinte vigyorogva. Minato szóhoz se jutott. Csak nézte az orvost. Végül lépett egyet az ajtó felé majd mikor azt kinyitották meglátta a feleségét. Épp egymást nézték és a nő kicsit rosszallóan elmosolyodott majd a dokira nézett._

_- Én megmondtam, hogy ha visszameri hozni sírós képpel, szétsúgom a valagát. - mondta halkan, de annál komolyabban. Végül elmosolyodott és ránézett a két szőkére, igaz az egyik szinte ki sem látszott a pólyából olyan pici volt, de a látvány megdobogtatta szívét. - Na, mi lesz, idejössz és megcsókolsz vagy ácsorogsz még ott egy darabig?- kérdezte mosolyogva csillogós szemekkel. Erre Minato már felébredt, hogy a felesége még mindig vagy jobban mondva megint él. Szinte már futva tette meg azt a pár lépést. _

_- Ugye tudod, hogy én vagyok a polgármester így nem igen parancsolhatsz nekem. - mondta mosolyogva._

_- Igen tudom. - Feleli a nő már könnyes szemmel a könnyeit hullatva. - De te mégis engedelmeskedsz, nem?- kérdi szinte már nevetve erőtlenül._

_- Igen...- feleli, a szőke miközben átadja a kicsit az ágyban fekvő erőtlen asszonynak - mert szeretlek. - mondja halkan hogy szinte nem hallja felesége. Odahajol, hogy gyors csókot nyomjon felesége ajkaira-, mert szeretlek-, ismétli kicsit hangosabban_

_- Mit? Nem hallottam- mondja nagy mosollyal a nő - ismételd meg kérlek._

_- Mert szeretlek. Nagyon szeretlek, teljes szívemből. Ahogyan Narutót is - nézett most a csöppségre, aki az igazak álmát aludta már - Rád férne egy kis pihenés, nem gondolod?- kérdi kicsit aggódva feleségétől. De mikor felnézett rá látta, hogy már nem hallhatja, mert elaludt gyermekével a kezében kit lassan magához szorított. Minato elmosolyodott és puszit nyomott mindkettejük homlokára._

_- Aludjatok. Rátok fér. - mondja, majd arrébb megy és halkan odahúzza az egyik fotelt az ágyhoz. Végig simít felesége karján, majd a kis csöppség arcán majd leül a fotelba és tovább nézi őket. - Aludjatok, Kushina, Naruto. - mondja suttogva. Majd ő is álomba merült._


	2. Chapter 1

**Nap sárga és koromsötét**

_**_1. Fejezet_**_

- Naruto!- hallotta a fiú- Naruto! Kelj már fel! A hasadra süt a nap!

Naruto kinyitotta a szemét, de rögtön vissza is csukta. A fény, ami a szobájába áradt be a nagy ablakon, bántotta a szemét.

- Naruto gyerünk, pattanj!- ráncigálta le valaki róla a takarót - Kelj már fel te világ lustája! - Ekkor kapott egy hatalmasat a fejére.

- Áú!... Anya ezt most minek kellett?

- Azért mert még mindig az ágyban vagy. Gyerünk felkelni! - s ezzel Kushina kiment a szobából, de az ajtót nem csukta be maga mögött.

- Miért kell felkelnem? - morogta magában Naruto. Felkelt és jobbra kicsoszogott a fürdőjébe, engedett egy kis vizet a mosdókagylóba majd megmosta az arcát és megtörölte. - Még nagyon korán van... - morogta tovább. Visszament a szobájába ahol hirtelen valaki rárontott és feldöntötte. Mikor meglátta, hogy csak a kutya az, rögtön jobb kedve lett.

- Kyuu, én is nagyon örülök neked, de örülnék, ha leszállnál rólam és abba hagynád a nyalogatást. - ezzel fogta és letaszigálta magáról a hiperaktív vöröses szőrű kutyát.

- Ha jól látom éhes vagy. - mondta mikor érezte, hogy a kutya megragadja pizsamanadrágját és elkezdte húzni az ajtó felé. Az kicsit meglökte a kutyát, ki értve jelből elkezdett ugrálni kifelé a szobából.

- Jól van, csak felöltözöm. - felelte mosolyogva Naruto. Azzal fogta magát és elindult a szekrénye felé. A fény még mindig nagyon zavarta ezért inkább odasétált az ablakhoz és lejjebb engedte a redőnyt. A nyitott ajtón kiszűrődött a redőny zaja.

- Naruto! Nehogy visszaaludj! - kiáltott fel az édesanyja. Naruto felsóhajtott.

- Nem alszom vissza! - kiabálta ő is - Csak zavart a fény! - s azzal fogta magát oda futott az ajtót és becsukta azt. Visszafordult a szobába és körbe nézett. „Úgy emlékeztem mintha még Kyuu bent lett volna" - gondolta. Azzal elindult balra a fürdőbe, ahol meglátta, hogy a kutya tényleg bent maradt, ám nem épp a legjobb dolgot művelte.

- Kyuu fúj! Nem szabad! - szólt rá Naruto és megfogta a nagytestű kutyát és elráncigálta a vécétől. - Hányszor mondjam, hogy ne igyál a vécéből? - szólt megint rá a kutyára. Azzal megfogta és kitaszigálta a fürdőszobából. Annak ajtaját becsukta maga mögött, hogy még véletlenül se tudjon visszamenni a kutyája. Visszasétálta szekrényhez és kinyitotta azt. Abban a pillanatban kipotyogott az összes ruhája.

- Oh, a francba! - kiáltott fel és ugrott hátra egyszerre. „Már rendet kéne itt raknom. Szerencse hogy anya nem látta meg, mert biztos kupán vágna" - gondolta azzal megvakarta feje búbját ahol még mindig fájt az a pont ahova az ütést kapta anyjától. Megfogott pár holmit és visszadobálta őket a szekrénybe. Beletúrt a ruhakupacba és kirángatott onnan egy fehér pólót melyen az Uzumaki klán jele volt felvette majd kirángatott egy narancssárga rövidnadrágot és azt is felvette. „Most mit kezdjek ezekkel?" - gondolta miközben nézte az irdatlan nagy ruhakupacot. „Majd később rendet rakok." - Azzal fogta és visszagyömöszölte őket a szekrénybe.

- Vau! - vakkantotta Kyuubi.

- Hallgass! - szólt rá Naruto – nehogy beköpj anyának különben kinn alszol. Nézett rá a kutyára egy pillanatra, ami nem volt a legbölcsebb mivel így elengedte a ruhákat, amik elkezdek kicsúszni a szekrényből és újból a földön landoltak.

- Agr - morgott Naruto.

- Naruto gyere már lereggelizni! - kiabálta felfele jövet a lépcsőn Kushina.

- Megyek! - kiabálta Naruto. Kapkodva összeszedte a ruhákat a földről és gyorsan benyomta a szekrénybe. Rögtön be is csukta azt, amikor is nyílt az ajtó.

- Naruto meddig kell rád várni?- nézett rá szürke szemeivel a hosszú vörös hajú nő. - Felöltöztél most már jöhetsz, mert éhen halunk, ahogy a kutya is. - felelte Kushina és rápillantott a kutyára.

- Na, megyek már. De miért kellett ilyen korán kelnem?- kérdezte kifele mentet. „Remélem, nem ömlik ki az a sok ruha a szekrényből, míg ki nem érünk" - rágódott gondolataiban.

- Tudod jól. Apádnak meg kell nyitnia az új Akadémiát ahova majd te is járni fogysz. Szépen felújították. Tudom, hogy nem a szíved csücske, - mondta miközben haladtak le lefelé a lépcsőn - de iskolába kell járnod neked is, ahogy mindenkinek. - mondta a lépcső kanyarjában megállva, megfordult és megölelte fiát. - Fáj még a fejed? - kérdezte kicsit aggódva.

- Nem - feleli Naruto és viszonozza az anyja ölelését majd adott egy puszit az arcára. - Amúgy jó reggelt. - mondja, mosolyogva miközben elengedi édesanyját és folytatták útjukat lefelé.

- Neked is. - feleli megnyugodva Kushina.

Leérve jobbra kanyarodtak, végig mentek a széles folyosón be a konyhába. Minato az asztalnál ült és újságot olvasott. Mikor látta, hogy megérkezett Naruto is, felderült az arca. Lerakta az újságot és köszöntötte.

- Csak nem Csipkerózsika kelt ki az ágyból? - kérdezte viccelődve.

- Hahaha, nagyon vicces valaki. - mondja Naruto kicsit durcásan, de aztán elmosolyodik és nevet egy kicsit. - Neked is jó reggelt. - leült apja mellé és arrébb rakta az újságot, hogy vegyen egy pirítóst a kirakott tányérról

Kyuubi beszaladt a konyhába ezzel majdnem feldöntve Kushinát, aki épp leülni igyekezett Minato másik oldalára.

- Naruto előbb a kutyának adj enni és csak az után egyél te. Aztán meg küld ki az udvarra és megyünk, mert nincs idő elvinni, sétálni. De ez nem történt volna meg, ha előbb kelsz, ahogy tegnap mondtuk neked. - mondta Kushina szúrós szemekkel nézve Narutóra.

- Oké…- mondta Naruto és fel ált. Elment a mosogatóig, ott kinyitotta az egyik alsó szekrényt és kivett egy nagy zacskót. Kyuubi ott őrjöngött mellette, ugrált és ugatott nem törődve a szúrós pillantásokkal, amik felé irányultak. Naruto fogta a mérőt és kimérte a megfelelő adagot majd odament az asztal melletti tálhoz és beleöntötte azt. A kutya odarohant majdnem feldöntötte Narutót, és hozzálátott reggelijéhez. Naruto visszacsoszogott a mosogatóhoz, elrakta a mérőt majd a zacskót is visszarakta a helyére, és becsukta a szekrényt. Visszaballagott székéhez, leült és elkezdett volna enni mikor anyja megszólalt.

- Naruto! - nézett rá fiára, aki rögtön kapcsolt.

- Itadakimasu! - Rikkantotta Naruto mikor rájött mit is felejtett el. "A korán kelés nem az én műfajom" - gondolta még mindig kicsit álmos fejjel. Kushina elmosolyodott látva hogy fia milyen szertelen. Saját magára emlékeztette. Ugyan olyan energikusak, jó kedélyűek és bolondosak voltak. De mégis Naruto tiszta apja volt. Szőke tincsek, kék szem még a frizurájuk is hasonló, bár Minatónak kicsit hosszabb tincsei voltak az arca mellett, ezt leszámítva szinte teljesen egyformák voltak. Míg Naruto külsejét tekintve tiszta apja volt, tulajdonságuk merőben különbözött, mégis jól kijöttek egymással. Minato nyugodt és kiegyensúlyozott volt, mindent kétszer átgondolt mielőtt cselekedett, de nem habozott ő sem. Ahogy Kushina elnézte férjét és szinte már felnőtté cseperedett fiát, kiszedte szeméből az odalógó vörös tincseit, és nekilátott a reggelijének.

Miután végzett reggelijével Naruto felállt és kivitte a mosogatóhoz a tányérját. Megnézte megette- e már a kutya a saját reggelijét, de mivel még nagyban habzsolt kiment a konyhából fel az emeletre ott balra a folyosó végéig és belépett a szobájába.

Szerette, hogy ennyire távol van a szobája, így lehetett egy kis magán élete. Mivel a polgármester fia volt, így magánéletből kicsit kevés jutott neki főleg, hogy minden héten tartottak valamilyen kis összejövetelt, vagy éppen rendeztek egy nagy bulit, vagy csak egy csendes vacsorapartit.

Jobbra vette az irányt és nagy léptekkel megindult a szekrénye felé. Mikor azt kinyitotta minden, ami benne volt a lába előtt landolt. „Fenébbe kiment a fejemből." Azzal fogta és kihalászott pár jobb göncöt és az ágyra dobta. Odament a szekrénytől balra levő komódhoz majd elkezdett turkálni a fiókban. Meg is találta, amit keresett, egy kék bokszert. Azt is az ágyra dobta majd kihúzott egy másik fiókot és kivett belőle egy zoknit. Visszasétált az ágyhoz, levette pólóját arrébb hajította majd felvette az halványkék inget, begombolta rajta a gombokat a felső kettő kivételével és letolta narancssárga nadrágját fekete bokszerével együtt. Felvette a kék bokszert pont mielőtt apja benyitott volna.

-Naruto, igyekezz, kérlek… Jesszus mi történt itt? – nézett a szekrény felé. –Gondolom anyád még nem látta, mert akkor a fejed már nem lenne a helyén. Hogy sikerült ezt így feltúrni? Tudod, hogy Kushina mindig összehajtja és elpakolja a ruháidat neked nem is kell semmit csinálnod. –most rosszallóan pillantott fiára, aki még mindig egy bokszerben meg egy ingben állt, végül elmosolyodott. – Jó választás bár gondolom, még nadrágot is húzol. De azért nem úszod meg a pakolást még akkor, sem ha most nincs idő. Majd ha hazajöttünk szépen rendet raksz a szekrényedben és még a füvet is lenyírod büntetésül, mert nem becsülöd, meg azt, amit kapsz. Meg kell becsülnöd azt, amit édesanyád és én teszünk érted, rendben? – Naruto csak most jött rá, hogy még mindig nem szólalt meg és csak némán bámul az apjára egy bokszerben meg egy ingben.

- Jól van és bocsánat. –mondta kicsit elszontyolodva, hogy egy ilyen meleg augusztusi napon le kell nyírnia a füvet. „Akkor minek van a kertész?" –morgolódott magában. „De teljesen igaza van apának, már rég rendet akartam rakni a szekrényben csak mindig közbe jött valami." - Csak egy perc és lent vagyok. Tette még hozzá. Gyorsan felkapta a sötétkék farmerját és elindult kifelé az ajtón.

- Nyugi anyádnak nem szólok, hogy hova kerültek a ruháid. De tényleg nem értem, hogy sikerült ennyire feltúrni az egészet, hogyha kinyitod, kifolyik, ami benne van. – mondta elmélázva Minato miközben lefelé haladtak a lépcsőn.

Kushina már várt rájuk a lépcsővel szemben. Egy virágmintás nyári ruha volt rajta és egy szalmakalap, amin egy lila masni ékeskedett. Haját kicsi hullámokban leengedve hagyta. Egy barna magas sarkú szandál díszítette aranybarna lábát.

Minato csak ámult milyen csodásan fest a felesége, emiatt majdnem lebucskázott a lépcsőn magával rántva Narutót is.

- Gyönyörűen festesz Kushina. – felelte miután rájött, hogy tátva maradt a szája. Naruto csak a szemeit forgatta, de ő is mosolygott, ahogy anyja is.

- Köszönöm – pirult el Kushina és hogy ezt ne lássák a fiúk hátat fordított és kinyitotta az ajtót. – Na, jöttök? – Kérdezte a válla felett, ahogy kilépett a napfényre. Minatóban megint benn maradt a levegő és köpni, nyelni nem tudott. Szerencsére mellette volt fia, aki rögtön kapcsolt és oldalba vágta apját.

- Mi lenne, ha nem viselkednél úgy, mint egy tini, akinek még nem volt barátnője, de most végül összejött neki? – nézett vigyorogva apjára Naruto.

- Vigyázz a szádra különben nem csak füvet fogsz nyírni. – suttogta oda a fiának. Rámosolyog, majd ott hagyja és követi feleségét, akinek átkarolta a derekát, az arcát egy gyors csókra maga felé fordítja. Naruto elmélázott azon, hogy milyen lenne, ha ők nem lennének, de rögtön el is hessegette a gondolatot.

- Naruto! – kiabált be Kushina.

- Megyek! - eszmélt fel Naruto majd szedte a lábát, hogy utolérje szüleit. Mindannyian beszálltak a fekete limuzinba és elindultak. Naruto kinézett az ablakon, ahogy elsuhantak mellettük a fák és a házak. „Minek ez a nagy felhajtás? Csak egy ostoba iskola. És a tanév is mindjárt elkezdődik, de én addig nem akartam semmiféle iskolát látni. Egyet sem." – gondolta Naruto ahogy elsuhantak egy nagy épület mellett majd lelassítottak és megálltak. Nagy tömeg indult meg az autó felé, de pár fekete öltönyt és napszemüveget viselő nagydarab ember megállította őket.

- Kérem polgármesterúr egy fotót.

- Polgármesterúr mik az elképzelései az iskola jövőét illetően.

Naruto már nagyjából megszokta ezt a felhajtást, de azért idegesítette. Minato és Kushina között haladva felért a lépcsőn ahol egy mikrofon várta őket. Naruto Kushinával megállt oldalt, míg Minato odalépett a mikrofonhoz.

- Jó reggelt mindenkinek! –köszöntötte Minato a nagy tömeget. – Ma végre megnyithatjuk a teljesen felújított Akadémiát, melybe már ennek az évnek szeptemberében elkezdhetik, illetve folytathatják tanulmányait gyermekeink… - Naruto nem mindig figyelt mikor apja szónokolt, és most sem volt ez másképp. A tömeget pásztázta. Tele volt a tömeg a sajtóval. Újságoktól és a tévécsatornáktól is jöttek. De voltak csak kíváncsi nézelődők is. Egy anyuka kislányával, aki feltehetően az általános iskolába fog járni szeptembertől.

Az iskolát nem csak felújították, de összevonták az általános iskolával így a neve is megváltozott. Mostantól csak Akadémiának hívják így mindenki könnyen meg tudja jegyezni.

Naruto elnézett a másik irányba ahol meglátta pár barátját. Rögtön felderült az arckifejezése, ahogy meglátta Kibát Akamaruval a kutyájával. Akamaru általában jól kijön Kyuubival, de néha összebalhéznak és nehéz őket szétválasztani. Akkor Kiba mellett ott állt Shikamaru. Egy zseni volt, és ezt mindenki tudta. Mindent szinte rögtön megjegyzett és senki nem tudta legyőzni sakkban már 9 éves kora óta. Shikamaru mellett állt Choji aki kicsit dagi, de felettébb kedves, ha nem említed a súlyát.

„Úgy látszik a lányok nem jöttek." –gondolta Naruto. „Bár nem is baj legalább nyugtom lesz, bár Sakurát szívesen megnéztem volna." –folytatta gondolatmenetét. Sakura a tipikus elöl deszka hátul léc csaj. Rövid, vállig érő haját rózsaszínre festette és zöld szeme szinte világít a sötétben is. Mindig a legjobb barátnőével Inóval lóg. Ino egy hosszú szőke hajú szép alkatú lány. Sakurával együtt az orvosira készülnek. Narutónak mégis inkább Sakura jön be, de ezzel nem is lenne semmi baj, ha a lány viszonozná. De Naruto nem adja fel ahogy semmit sem, és próbálkozik tovább. Csak azt nem tudja, ki tetszik a lánynak.

*Figyelj Naruto, aranyos vagy meg minden szeretlek is, de csak barátként, rendben? Én már valaki mást szeretek.* „Legalább kedvesen mondta"- gondolt vissza kicsit fájó emlékére. Azóta is csak barátok maradtak. Ez volt három éve. Most tizenhat éves, már majdnem tizenhét, de még mindig nem sikerült kiszednie Sakurából ki az illető. Inót is felkereste, de ő sem volt hajlandó beszélni. *Nem mondom meg te tökkelütött! Ha nem akarja elmondani, akkor így jártál. Nem árulom el a barátnőmet!* azzal otthagyta Narutót.

„Aztán ott van még Hinata is aki, hát, hogy is mondjam kicsit fura. Ha a közelembe jön, elpirul, és valamikor elszalad, de valamikor meg elájul szegény." – járt tovább az agya Narutónak. „Sakura említette, hogy tetszik neki valaki, de fél megkérdezni őt. Lehet, én vagyok?" – morfondírozott tovább Naruto. „El kéne hívnom egy randire." –mosolyodott el magában.

Apja befejezte beszédét és mivel Kushina látta, hogy fia nem figyel oda gyorsan oldalba bökte őt és odasúgta.

- Ezért még számolunk.

Naruto arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. „ Asszem nem csak füvet kell ma nyírnom" Átkarolta édesanyját és együtt mentek apja után, hogy elvágják a szalagot. Minato ránézett fiára.

- Naruto gyere légy szíves és vág el most te a szalagot. –Naruto megdöbbent apja szavain, de azért nyomott egy puszit Kushina arcára majd oda sétált apja mellé.

- Nem kell izgulni csak, elvágod és kész is. –suttogta oda fiának Minato. Naruto elvette apjától az ollót és elvágta vörös szalagot, mely lassan libegve a földre hullott. Naruto megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott egyet.

- Egy fotót kérem! –rikkantották szinte kórusban a paparazzók. Minato átkarolta fia vállát majd a kamerákba mosolygott. Narutónak sem volt választása szembe kellett nézni a vakuk folytonos villogásával. Mikor végre kijutottak onnan és beszálltak a limuzinba Naruto végre meg tudott szólalni.

- Apa ugye te sem gondolod, hogy én leszek a következő polgármester? – nézett kicsit aggódva apjára. Minatót kicsit megdöbbentette, Naruto kérdése.

- Az leszel, ami akarsz Naruto. Nem erőltetek semmit. –mondta egy kicsit szomorú mosollyal. –Nekem a fő az, hogy azt dolgozz, amit szeretsz. – Narutót kicsit megnyugtatta a válasz, de nem teljesen. „Amit szeretek? Csak tudnám mi az, amiből még meg is lehet élni." Kinézett az ablakon és hazáig meg sem szólalt.

Mikor hazaértek már elmúlt délután egy is. „el sem hiszem, hogy az egész délelőttöm rá ment erre a hűhóra." –gondolta Naruto mikor kipattant a kocsiból és szinte már berohant a házba.

- Állj csak meg Naruto! – kiáltott utána Minato. – Ne felejtsd el lenyírni a füvet.

- Hogy-hogy ő nyírja a füvet? – kérdezte Kushina meglepetten.

- Mert egy ilyen rendes fiút neveltünk belőle, hogy kérés nélkül vállalkozott rá. –felelte rá Minato nem túl meggyőzően.

- Tudni akarom? – kérdezte Kushina közelebb lépve férjéhez, ki egyet hátrált. Erre Kushina elmosolyodott. –Hát rendben nem kérdezem.

Naruto még várt egy kicsit az ajtóban majd bement a házba. Amint belépett kellemesen hűvös levegőre már kicsit jobb kedve lett. „Hogy bírják az emberek lég kondi nélkül az ilyen meleget?" Elkezdte kigombolni ingét és lerúgta cipőét a többihez. A bőre libabőrös lett a hideg levegőtől de nem érdekelte. Felrohant a lépcsőn egészen be a szobájába, ahol a küszöbnél tovább nem jutott.

- Mi fene..? –kérdezte, de kérdésre nem talált választ. Szétnézett a szobán. A ruhák a földön vécépapír mindenütt, egy hatalmas víztócsa a fürdőszoba ajtaja közelében. Majd meglátta ki tehette. Kyuubi aludta az igazak álmát a teljesen feldúlt ágyában.

- Kyuu! – ordította! – erre a kutya felébredt és felpattant. Leugrott az ágyról majd fülét hátracsapva, farkát behúzva próbált a kijárat felé osonni de Naruto nem engedte el maga mellett.

- Kyuu mi a fenét csináltál? – ordított rá Naruto az így is már a földön lapuló kutyára. „Nem, nem lehet igaz! Ez a kutya az agyamra megy!"

- Kifelé de azonnal! – kiáltott rá a kutyára. A nagy kiabálásokra már a szülők is felfigyeltek ezért felmentek a lépcsőn, hogy megnézzék, mi folyik odafent.

- Mi történt Naruto? –kérdezte félve Kushina. Minato átkarolta feleségét és közelebb húzta magához mikor meglátta, hogy néz ki fia szobája.

- A kutya volt igaz? – kérdezte Minato. Tudta mikor látta meg felesége a szoba állapotát, mert abban a pillanatban megfeszült és férjéhez bújt aki még jobban magához szorította.

- Elfelejtetted kiengedni igaz? – kérdezte alig hallható hangon. Arca kezdett sápadni és majdnem összeesett, de Minato megtartotta. Félve nézett le feleségére, aki már holt sápadtan nézet maga elé. Naruto megfordult majd mikor látta anyja hófehér arcát rögtön elpárolgott minden dühe.

- Minden rendben anya? – kérdezte félve. Az csak bólogatott, de nem szólt egy szót sem. –Nyugi majd kitakarítok te csak pihenj. Mondta Naruto majd megsimogatta anyja arcán és gyorsan adott neki egy puszit. Berohant szobájába és rögtön nekilátott a feladatnak. Minato felnyalábolta feleségét és elindult a lépcsővel szinte szemben levő ajtóhoz. Valahogy sikerült kinyitnia majd belépett rajta. Elsétált az ágyig, ott letette Kushinát a selyem huzatba burkolt ágyra, majd levette annak szandálját és lerakta a földre az ágy mellé. Odasétált feleségéhez és egy hosszú csókot nyomott homlokára.

- Semmi baj szívem megoldja, nagyfiú már. – fogta a vékony takarót takarót és betakargatta vele még mindig elég sápatag nejét és mikor ment volna ki Kushina megfogta kezét.

- Köszönöm. – mondta mosolyogva.

- Nincs miért köszönetet mondani. Ezért vagyok itt. Hogy vigyázzak rád meg Narutóra. És persze arra az átkozott démoni kutyára.

- Nem ezt és nem is most volt már. majdnem tizenhét éve, hogy Naruto megszületett és hogy én majdnem meghaltam.. –mondta csendesen Kushina.

Erre Minato nagyon megdöbbent és ő volt az aki elkezdett sápadozni mikor eszébe jutottak a kellemetlen emlékek. Naruto sírása, Kushina búcsúszavai. Mikor végre megszólalt nagyon halkan felelt.

- Magadnak köszönd én nem tehettem semmit érted. – felelte a takaró mintáit bámulva. Zöld csík fehér csík aztán egy kis háromszög volt ott még négyzet is és..

- Dehogynem tehettél. Nagyon sokat is. Ne mondj ilyet, hogy nem tettél semmit, akkor. – felelte Kushina. Felkönyökölt bal kezére és felemelte férje fejét. –Tudod nagyon sokat tettél. –itt egy kis szünetet tartott. – Nem hagytad abba a reménykedést. Nem hagytad fel azt a reményt, hogy én is veled együtt fogom felnevelni Narutót és ott leszek minden jelentős pillanatában. Mikor elkezdett járni vagy mikor fejbe dobott a kis kanalával. – elmosolyodott és megcirógatta férje arcát- vagy mikor kimondta az első szavát. Vagy amikor megkapta Kyuubit akis démoni kutyát. Komolyan szerintem azt pokolból szalasztották. – mondta még mindig mosolyogva. – Vagy mikor elmentünk együtt kirándulni a hegyekbe a szobrokhoz. Emlékszel az arcára mennyire le volt nyűgözve azoktól a szobroktól? – Minato visszagondolt a kis, alig hat éves Narutóra aki sugárzó arccal nézte a különböző mozdulatokat ábrázoló szobrokat és szökőkutat, ami mindig máshogy lövellte ki a vizet. Erre már ő is elmosolyodott.

- Én is köszönöm Kushina. – s ezzel megcsókolta feleségét. Feltápászkodott magával húzva Kushinát majd rögtön visszazuhantak az ágyra. Felnevettek mindketten, majd folytatták ahol abba hagyták. Minato Kushina szájára támasztotta övéit majd megnyalva annak ajkait ért engedélyt, amit rögtön meg is kapott és lázasan mintha most tették volna először vad csókcsatába kezdtek.

- Khm –köhintett valaki az ajtóban. Minato rögtön észbe kapott és szinte leugrott Kushináról aki meglepetten emelte tekintetét az ajtóra. –Nem akartam zavarni, de hol tartjuk a porszívót? –kérdezte kicsit pirulva Naruto.

- Lent a kis raktárban a kabátok mellett. –mondta Kushina kicsit fújtatva.

- Jól van. Köszi. – felelte Naruto azzal kiment és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Majd az gyorsan megint kinyílt. – Ja és nyugodtan csináljátok, amit, csak ha lehet ne nyitott ajtónál és én ne tudjak róla. – mondta azzal megint becsukta az ajtót és lement. Minato lenézett Kushina döbbent szemébe és elmosolyodott.

- A te fiad. –mondta incselkedve.

- De a tied is - vágott vissza a nő, majd kimászott az ágy szélére kicsit feltápászkodott és megfogta Minato ingje gallérját és magához húzta egy mély csókra, magával húzva hátradőlt az ágyra. Az ágy nagyokat rugózott a hirtelen jött súlyra majd szinte rögtön abba is hagyta.

- Fogadjuk meg a tanácsát rendben? Folyassuk ahol abbahagytuk. – suttogta Minato ajkaiba Kushina, majd szájára tapasztotta száját és újból neki kezdtek a csókcsatának.

Eközben Naruto megtalálta a porszívót, amit fel is vitt a szobájába, és hogy biztos ne hallja szülei tevékenykedését bedugta telefonjába és fülébe fülhallgatóját és elindította a zenelejátszót. A zene elindult, a hangerőt feltekerte a maximumra és elkezdett rendet rakni a szobájában. Először a ruhákat pakolta el majd a vécépapírt gyűjtötte össze és dobta a kukába majd a legvégére maradt a tócsa a szőnyegen meg a fürdőszoba. Gyorsan végzett mindennel nem egészen egy óra alatt eltakarított mindent és ki is porszívózott. A zenét nem merte leállítani így inkább elrakta a porszívót a helyér majd kiment a hátsókertbe. Balra a hívogatóan csábító kék medence volt jobbra pedig a lenyírni váró fű.

- Na, essünk neki. – Elindult a kert végében levő kis faházig ahol a fűnyírót is tartották. Kiráncigálta azt helyéről és beindította. A hőség már elviselhetetlen volt így levette fehér pólóját és az egyik napozóágyra hajította. Nekikezdett a fűnyírásnak, de már öt perc után csorgott a hátáról és a mellkasáról egyaránt az izzadság. A felét már levágta mikor elhatározta magát. Leállította a fűnyírót, levette cipőjét, telefonját kivette zsebéből és a fülhallgatóval együtt a napozóágyra tette. Nekiiramodott, és mikor odaért a medence széléhez elrugaszkodott és nagy csobbanással ért a vízbe. Ott lesüllyedt az aljára, onnan visszalökte magát a felszínre és szemébe lógó vizes tincseit hátracsapva bukkant elő a vízből. „Na, ezt kéne csinálnom minden nap."

Még egy darabig áztatta magát a kellemesen langyos vízben majd elhatározta magát és kimászott a medencéből. „Na, fejezzük, be aztán megint jöhet a medence" Odament a fűnyíróhoz megint beindította azt és folytatta munkáját. Tetőtől talpig vizesen az időnként felbukkanó szellő nagyon kellemes időjárást nyújtott Naruto számára. „Én egy zseni vagyok." – gondolta magában.

Zene nélkül folytatta a fűnyírást és ezért történhetett meg az, hogy felfigyelt a szomszéd házban történő eseményekre. Csörömpölés és aztán egy nagy sikoly. Rögtön leállította a fűnyírót, átszaladt a házon, le a verandán majd balra elindult a szomszédba. Becsöngetett. Semmi válasz. Megint becsöngetett, de most hosszabban nyomta a csengőt. Az ajtó kinyílt és előtte egy fekete pólóban, fekete rövidnadrágban megjelent előtte egy vele egykorú srác. Sötétkék szinte már fekete haja szemébe lógott, a bal orrcimpájában levő karika piercingen megcsillant a fény, és fekete szemeiből rosszindulat sugárzott.

- Mit kell annyira nyomni azt a csengőt? Az elsőt is hallottuk. – mondta flegmán. – Egyébként mit akarsz? –kérdezte ellenszenvesen. Naruto kicsit meghökkent a fiú láttán és ellenszenves tekintetén, de nem foglalkozott vele.

- Hallottam egy sikolyt. Minden oké nálatok? – kérdezte miközben próbált bekukkantani a házba. A sötét hajú srác kitárta előtte az ajtót és csak ennyit mondott.

- Mit érdekel az? Amúgy meg csak egy hülye korcs beszaladt a házba és kiverte anyám kezéből a tányérokat. – mondta miközben megfordult intett egyet Narutónak hogy kövesse. Naruto belépett a házba, ami kiköpött olyan volt, mint az övék annyi különbséggel itt tele volt minden dobozokkal és a fal is más színűre volt festve. Követte tehát a feketébe öltözött srácot a folyosón a konyháig. „Ennek a srácnak mi baja van? És egyáltalán hogy bírja ezt a meleget feketébe öltözve. Egyetlen egy izzadságcsepp sincs rajta. Egyáltalán engem ez mit érdekel?" – kérdezte magától Naruto értetlenkedve.

- Hát ő kicsoda? – Hallott meg egy kedves női hangot Naruto, ami kizökkentette gondolataiból. Egy hosszú fekete hajú nő állt előtte. A nő végigmérte majd ránézett fiára.

- Sasuke, gondolom nem mutatkoztál be neki és meg sem kérdezted, hogy őt hogy hívják. – nézett kicsit szigorúan Sasukéra. Narutónak most esett le hogy tényleg nem is tudta, hogy hívják a fiút és ő sem mondta, meg hogy hívják, de mégis beengedte őt, egy idegent a házukba.

- Bocsánat a nevem Uzumaki Naruto és itt lakom a szomszédban és hallottam egy csörömpölést és egy sikolyt és nem tudtam mi történt ezért átszaladtam. –hadarta szinte egy szusszal végig, miközben kezet nyújtott a nőnek.

- Uchiha Mikoto vagyok ő pedig a mogorva fiam Sasuke. Most költöztünk ide délelőtt, még nem sikerült kipakolnunk, ezért bocsánat a káoszért. Na és ennek tetejében beszaladt egy vörös szőrű kutya és eltörött egy egész étkészlet. Heh – sóhajtott egy nagyot majd fojtatta. – nem tudnád megmondani, kinek van kutyája a környéken, hogy vissza tudjuk vinni neki? – kérdezte reménykedő tekintettel. Naruto kicsit meglepődött, de gyorsan válaszolt.

- Azt hiszem, tudom ki kutyája, de most hol van? – kérdezte Mikototól.

- Kivittük hátra a kertbe ott kevesebb dolgot tud összetörni. – mondta miközben hüvelyk ujjával hátra mutatott maga mögé a tolóajtó felé. – menj ki nyugodtan. Sasuke lehetnél kicsit kedvesebb is a vendéghez nem gondolod? –szidta le újból fiát Mikoto.

- Persze, persze lehetnék. – motyogta az orra alatt Sasuke kifele mentet. Naruto követte a fiút és amint kiléptek elszörnyedve látta, hogy megérzései nem csapták be. Kyuubi rohangált fel s alá a kertben majd beleugrott a medencébe majd kicsit úszkált benne majd megint kimászott és futott még egy kört. Ezt ismételgette, amíg meg nem látta gazdáját az ajtóban. Rögtön megállt. Bundájából csorgott a víz majd megrázta magát így már csak csöpögött.

- A fenébe Kyuu, miért kell mindig ezt csinálnod? – mondta morogva lefele menet a veranda lépcsőjén.

- Na, gyere ide te démoni kutya. –mondta kicsit bosszankodva, de mégis szórakozottan. „Ez a kutya tényleg egy démon." –tette még hozzá gondolatban.

- Szóval a te kutyád. – hallotta meg maga mögött Sasuke hangját, ki követte Narutót le a verandáról.

- Igen és nagyon sajnálom, amit tett. Hát, kicsit néha olyan mintha valami démon lenne, vagy mi, de általában kedves és barátságos. – mondta Naruto. Kicsit zavarba jött, hogy már is elrontotta a bemutatkozást, de elhessegette a gondolatot és megfogta a kutya nyakörvét, majd visszafordult, hogy haza vigye az elcsatangolt kutyát, de rögtön meg is torpant, amikor pár centire sajátjától, találtokozott Sasuke sötét szemeivel. Látta Sasuke szemeiben a saját döbbent, és a hirtelen közelségtől piros arcát. Nem tudta levenni Sasuke szemeiről a tekintetét. Csak néztek egymás szemébe majd Naruto pillantása hirtelen Sasuke ajkaira tévedt. Sasuke kis, alig látható mosolyra húzta száját majd megnyalta felső ajkát. „Azt az a szájat és is megnyalnám…" – gondolta Naruto. „Hogy mi? Mit akarok csinálni vele?" – rémült meg saját gondolataitól Naruto. A kutya kizökkentette gondolataiból, ahogy lerázta magáról a maradék vizet is.

- Kyuu! – méltatlankodott Naruto majd lenézett a kutyára és ekkor meglátta, hogy ő még mindig félmeztelen. „Basszus így rohantam át? Persze te hülye barom!" – szidta magát. De mivel senki nem szólt neki hogy-hogy néz ki inkább nem foglalkozott vele. Megint elindult, miközben nem nézett fel, de így rögtön neki ütközött Sasukénak.

- Bocs még egyszer, akkor én haza is viszem ezt a hülyét. –mondta majd Sasukét kikerülve elindult a ház felé.

- A kutyát se hagyd itt, ha lehet! – fordult utána Sasuke egy gonosz vigyorral. Naruto kicsit később kapcsolt a kelleténél. – Hallasz dobe? – kiáltott utána Sasuke. – Tudom, hogy a szopás süketít, de azért nem gondoltam volna, hogy már ennyire süket vagy. – mondta egy kaján vigyorral az arcán. Naruto a kutyát elengedve fordult vissza Sasukéhoz, aki kicsit közelebb lépett hozzá azzal az idegesítő vigyorával. „Hogy mit mondott? A szopás süketít? Hogy mi van?"

- Hogy mi?!- kérdezte felháborodva.

- Csak annyit mondtam, hogy a szopás süketít. Úgy tűnik itt a tökéletes példa rá. –mutatott rá Narutóra.

- Hogy mi van?

- Még mindig nem hallasz dobe?

- Hallottam te idióta! De ez most mi? Honnan veszed ezt a kibaszott nagy baromságot? – kérdezte már szinte kiabálva, ahogy közelített Sasukéhoz.

Sasuke is közelebb ment így már közvetlen egymás előtt álltak. Sasuke arcáról még mindig nem fagyott le a vigyor, ahogy látta, hogy Naruto egyre dühösebb lesz, amitől a nyakán kidagadtak az erek. „Hm, fincsi. Szívesen végig nyalnám azt a nyakat." – gondolta Sasuke miközben tekintete elidőzött Naruto nyakán, majd végigmérte tetőtől talpig. „Gyúrni jár. Az jó, nagyon jó. A bőre meg szép arany barnára sült a napon. Szép kis falat." Még jobban elmosolyodott, és végül belenézett Naruto szemébe ám ekkor lehervadt a mosolya, mert azok a tengerkék szemek most szikrákat szórtak a dühtől. „Talán kicsit túlzásba estem."

- Figyelj… - kezdte Sasuke.

- Nem te figyelj ide teme. Tisztázzunk valamit. Hetero vagyok és nem szoktam másokat leszopni és nem is fogok. A másik hogy elsőre is hallottam mit mondtál csak nem értettem, hogy jött ez most ide. Meg még valami te mindig ilyen kedves vagy az emberekhez? Mindig így kezded az ismerkedést, hogy rögtön beszólsz a másiknak és… - már nem tudta befejezni, mert Sasuke befogta a száját és elráncigálta Narutót a ház sarkáig.

- Mi a fene teme? Hova viszel? Menj a picsába!- kiabálta elfojtott hangon a kéz miatt, ami a szájára tapadt.

- Mit ráncigálsz itt ide-oda? – kérdezte mikor Sasuke leengedte a kezét Naruto szájáról. Sasuke kezeit nekitámasztotta a ház falának Naruto vállai mellett, majd így folytatta.

- Jól van figyelj már! – szólt rá erélyesen ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Kitomboltad magad? Ha igen figyelj már és hallgass végig. – Naruto még mindig rosszallóan nézte a fölé tornyosuló sötét hajú srácot, de bólintott egyet.

- Az a helyzet hogy mostanában elég szar a helyzet nálunk, vagyis inkább csak velem, de… -kicsit elgondolkodott, mert nem tudta, hogy folytassa. – az a helyzet hogy … - itt megint feladta a próbálkozást a magyarázással. Leengedte maga mellé a kezeit és elhátrált kicsit Narutótól. – Mindegy hagyjuk. –fejezte be mondandóját. – Vidd haza a kutyádat. Cső, dobe. – Ezzel megfordult és elindult be a házba. „Ez meg mi a fészkes fene volt? Elkezdi, de nem fejezi be és mi volt ez az egész? Mi a fenéért húzott el, idáig ha nem akart semmit? Ez a srác nagyon fura. De el kell ismernem jól, néz ki. De várjunk mi a fene már megint? Mi a franc bajom van?"- kérdezte saját magától Naruto. „Haza kéne mennem." Ellökte magát a faltól és elindult a kutyáért a verandához. Nagy szerencsére a kutya még mindig ott volt. Megfogta a nyakörvét, amiből rögtön kiesett egy cetli.

„Sajnálom az egészet. S" – Naruto nem hitt a szemének. Megfordította, de más nem volt rajta csak ez az egy mondat. „Na, jó most már tényleg fáj a fejem ettől az egésztől. Hülye Sasuke!" A papírt a zsebébe gyűrte és elindult a ház felé. A konyhában találkozott Mikotóval.

- Még egyszer elnézést a kutya miatt. Az én hibám, hogy kiszökött

- Minden rendben Naruto? – kérdezte aggódva Mikoto. Naruto arcáról patakokban folytak végig a könnycseppek, de ő észre sem vette.

- Igen persze. Mi történt volna? És tényleg nagyon sajnálom, amit a kutya művelt már rég el akartuk küldeni kutyaiskolába, de valahogy nem sikerült. – szipogta végig mondandóját.

- Viszont látásra. –mondta Naruto majd gyors léptekkel kiiszkolt a házból. Meg sem állt addig, amíg be nem ért az ajtójukon. Elengedte a kutyát és nagy csattanással bevágta az ajtót és nekidőlt.

- Naruto ne csapkodd azt az ajtót! – Kushina jelent meg a folyosó végén, épp a konyhából jött ki. – Mi történt? - ijedt meg amikor látta fia könnytől áztatta arcát. – Mi történt? –kérdezte ismét és sietett oda fiához. – Bántott valaki? – Naruto most sem válaszolt csak a fejét rázta szüntelen. „Mi a fene bajom van?"- kérdezte magától ismét, de nem kapott rá választ.

- Minato gyere, kérlek, beszélj a fiaddal! – kiáltott Kushina férjének. Minato kilépett a földszinti dolgozószobából. Meglepetten nézett fiára, hisz nem sokszor látja sírni.

- Gyere Naruto beszéljünk. –Naruto csak a fejét rázta. „Nem akarok senkivel se beszélni."

- Gyere - fogta meg fia karját Minato és elkezdte húzni a dolgozó szobájába. – Bánt valami és tudod, hogy velünk mindent megbeszélhetsz bármi is az, még ha illegális is. – Naruto erre már felkapta a fejét.

- Nem ilyesmiről van szó apa csak, csak egyszerűen nem tudom, hogy most mi van.

- Na, mesélj – ültette le Narutót az asztallal szembeni fotelbe apja.

- Van ez a, ez a … - Naruto egyszerűen nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.

- Egy lány van a dologban? Áh szívügyek. Nincs ennél bonyolultabb. – nézett mosolyogva Minato fiára.

- Tudod apa… nem pont ez a helyzet, mert még én sem tudom. – mondta Naruto, és félő tekintettel apjára nézett. – Azt hiszem, meleg vagyok.


	3. Chapter 2

**Nap sárga és koromsötét**

_**_2. Fejezet_**_

_- Tudod apa… nem pont ez a helyzet, mert még én sem tudom. – mondta Naruto, és félő tekintettel apjára nézett. – Azt hiszem, meleg vagyok._

Minato ennél a mondatnál meghökkent. Szóhoz sem tudott jutni. Naruto már nem bírt apja szemébe nézni ezért a tenyerét kezdte el vizsgálgatni.

- Naruto – kezdte Minato – nem kell ezt szégyellned. A szív útjai kifürkészhetetlenek. – bíztatóan fia vállára tette kezét – na, meséld el, hogy is volt pontosan? Mi történt?

Naruto meglepetten nézett fel apja ugyan olyan tengerkék szemeibe, amikben nem látszott semmiféle rosszindulat, se undor.

- Szóval nem haragszol, mert más vagyok?

- Egyáltalán nem. Sőt inkább boldog vagyok, hogy beavattál. Na de mesélj mi történt közted meg a titokzatos barátod között.

- Még csak most találkoztam vele először, de már kikészít az a srác. Most költöztek a szomszédba és Kyuu szíveskedett köszönteni őket, de nem épp a legjobb módon. Nem rombolt sokat csak a kertben futkározott és összetört egy étkészletet, de most nem is ez a lényeg. Szóval Sasuke volt az, aki hátrakísért, és beszólt nekem többször is. Aztán megfogta a karom, befogta a szám és a ház sarkához ráncigált ahol senki nem láthatott minket. Nem történt semmi, de a szívem úgy kalapált és egyszerűen teljesen összezavarodtam. Aztán hazarohantam a kutyával együtt.

- És miből gondolod, hogy meleg vagy? –kérdezte Minato.

- Nem tudom. – Naruto elgondolkodott egy kicsit. – Azt hiszem meg akartam csókolni. És azt hiszem nem csak ezt szerettem volna vele, de inkább nem részletezem. – Naruto most teljesen elpirult és megint a kezeit kezdte vizsgálgatni. – De akkor sem tudom, hogy mit tegyek. - Minato megdöbbent, a nap folyamán már sokadszorra, de aztán kedvesen elmosolyodott és megpaskolta fia vállát.

- Rendben van. Én a helyedben most kicsit kikapcsolnám az agyam. Pihenj egy kicsit. Csak pár órát. Sétálj egyet Kyuuval vagy fussatok egy két kört. Szellőztesd ki a fejed, és amikor teljesen biztos vagy, hogy mit is érzel, iránta ne ijedj meg. Rendben? Majd mikor teljesen megnyugodtál menj át és beszéljétek meg, vagy ha még neked ez túl korai csak barátkozz vele össze, oké?

Naruto megdöbbenve pillantott fel apja sugárzó szemeibe.

- Rendben van. Akkor elmentem futni Kyuuval. – fejezte be Naruto majd felállt és az ajtóhoz sétált.

- Köszi, apa – mondta egy kisebb mosollyal Naruto majd kilépett az ajtón.

Naruto a kutyával együtt lépett ki az ajtón, majd mivel az folytonos ugrálásával majdnem kitépte Naruto kezéből a pórázt, gyors tempóban elindultak a fél kilométerre levő park felé. Száz méter után lassított a tempón és a kutya engedelmesen követte, bár látszott rajta, nem szívesen teszi. Kevesebb, mint öt perc alatt elérték a parkot. Naruto leült egy padra majd lecsatolta Kyuubi pórázát és hagyta, hogy rohangáljon egy keveset. Nem látott valami sok embert és ezt nem is csodálta. Már elmúlt délután négy is, de a nap még mindig csak ontotta magából a meleget.

Látott pár kutyást, akihez Kyuubi szüntelen odament és játékra csábította a kutyáikat. Végül ők is beadták derekukat és elengedték kutyáikat. A vörös, a barna, a fekete-fehér kutya csak szaladgált fel s alá, ahogy kergették egymást. Végül húsz perc folyamatos ugrálás és csaholás után kifulladva feküdtek le a földre. Csak a nagytestű vörös ugrált még körülöttük.

Naruto feltápászkodott a padról és elindult a kutyája felé. „Ilyenkor sajnálom Kyuubit, mert csak neki van ilyen sok energiája."

Odament a vörös kutyához és megpaskolta az oldalát.

- Na, mi van nagyfiú? Még mindig nincs megfelelő barátod? Mindenki olyan puhány igaz? – kérdezgette a lihegő, de még mindig energiában gazdag kutyát.

- Szia Naruto. – hallotta maga mögött a halk hangot. Megfordult és egy hosszú kék hajú világoskék, szinte már fehér szemű lányt pillantott meg.

- Áh, szia Hinata. Hát, te mit csinálsz errefelé? – kérdezte miközben végig mérte a csábosan nagymellű lány. „Na, őt meg miért nem akarom megcsókolni?" – kérdezte saját magától, amitől rögtön elment a jókedve.

- Én csak, csak – dadogta zavarában szegény lány – csak lejöttem kicsit sétálni aztán megláttam Kyuubit és az futott át az agyamon, hogy akkor neked is itt kell lenned és… - zavartan lenézett kézfejére, kezdett vörösödni – arra gondoltam, hogy megkérdezlek, hogy… - most már szinte rákvörös volt az egész arca – hogy mit szólnál ahhoz, ha elmennénk együtt valahova? – fejezte be kérdését még mindig a kezét vizsgálgatva. „Na, csak sikerült végig mondania."

- Persze. Mire gondoltál? –kérdezte Naruto mosolyogva.

- Hát, hát… - hebegte Hinata – nem gondoltam volna, hogy igent mondasz… - válaszolta még mindig a kezét fürkészve, de már kicsit nyugodtabban.

- Akkor mit szólnál ahhoz, ha mondjuk, hazavinném Kyuut, gyorsan átöltöznék, és találkoznánk a mozinál?- kérdezte Naruto. „Igen el kell terelnem a gondolataimat."

- Re-rendben. – hebegte a lány.

- Na, Hinata – s ezzel megfogta a lány állát és felemelte, hogy belenézhessen a szemébe. – Tudod, nagyon szép szemeid vannak.

A lány nem tudott erre mit mondani, főleg mivel esélyt sem kapott rá. Naruto ajkai rátapadtak az övéire és gyengéden megcsókolta őt. Nem volt hosszú csók, de mindketten nagyon élvezték. „Na, igen el kell terelnem a gondolataim Sasukéről." –gondolta Naruto.

- Hm… - nyögte Naruto majd megint megcsókolta a rákvörös, meglepett lányt. Most Hinata sem tétlenkedett megfogta Naruto pólóját és közelebb húzta őt. Naruto belenyögött Hinata szájába és átkarolta a lány derekát majd megnyalva annak felső ajkát-engedélyt kért tovább mehessen és feltérképezhesse annak száját. Ám ekkor Hinata annyira megrémült, hogy hátrébb lépett, de megbotlott a kutyában, ki arrébb iszkolt, majd a lány magával húzva Narutót hátraesett.

- Huh… Hinata jól vagy? – kérdezte az alatta fekvő lánytól, aggódó tekintettel. A lány arcát eltakarva bólogatott.

- Igen… csak megtennéd, hogy leszállsz rólam? – kérdezte alig hallható cérna vékony hangon.

- Persze, bocsánat. – Naruto lekászálódott a lányról majd kezét nyújtva felhúzta a még jobban elvörösödött lányt. – Még egyszer sajnálom. Akkor, hatkor tali a mozinál? – kérdezte reménykedve hogy nem szúrt el mindent.

- Igen persze – hebegte a lány. – Szia! – azzal megfordult és elsietett, de mégis meggondolta magát és visszarohant Narutóhoz és egy gyors szájra puszival jutalmazta. Naruto meghökkent majd elmosolyodott. „Fura lány, de aranyos." Nézte, ahogy Hinata elsiet, de még egyszer visszafordul, hogy lássa Naruto is őt nézi. A szőke intett egyet, majd Hinata is viszonozta és mindketten megfordulva mentek útjukra.

Naruto házukba visszaérve felrohant az emeletre egyenesen a szobájába.

- Naruto! – hallotta majd kopogtak az amúgy már nyitott ajtón.

- Nyitva van, de gondolom, látod – megfordult és apja vigyorgó képével találta szembe magát.

- Látom, jó kedved van. Csak nem sikerült megbeszélni a dolgot Sasukéval? – mondta apja vigyorogva.

- Nem. Találkoztam Hinatával a parkban és elmegyünk moziba. – mondta Naruto vigyorogva miközben visszagondolt a parkban történtekre. Minato arcáról eltűnt a vigyor.

- Na, jó ezt most már teljesen nem értem. Nem úgy volt, hogy… - lehalkította hangját és becsukta az ajtót. – nem úgy volt, hogy Sasuke az, akiért odavagy? – kérdezte értetlenül.

- Apaa! Nem vagyok oda Sasukéért! – pirult el Naruto. Minato látva fia reakcióját elmosolyodott.

- Aha, értem. – mondta – nem vagy oda érte, de azért szeretnél tőle valamit, nem? – kérdezte egy cinkos mosoly kíséretében.

- Apa…- kezdte Naruto – egyszerűen nem tudom. – mondta és leroskadt az ágyra, de pont a szélére sikerült így a földön kötött ki. – Au! Egyszerűen nem tudom mit kéne tennem.

- Hah – sóhajtott fel Minato. Odasétált a még mindig földön ülő fiúhoz, leült mellé és átkarolta vállát.

- Figyelj! Hallgass a szívedre, rendben?

- De nem tudom. Azt hiszem inkább Hinatával kéne próbálkoznom nem… Sasukéval. – felelte Naruto.

- És ezt a szíved vagy az eszed súgja? – kérdezte Minato

- Hát… azt hiszem… áh… –mondta Naruto azzal fogta magát és felpattant. – figyelj készülnöm, kell. – mondta majd odament a szekrényéhez kinyitotta és elkezdett kutakodni.

- Már értem miért néz ki mindig úgy, ahogy a szekrényed. – mondta Minato. Felállt és odament fiához és becsukta a szekrény ajtaját.

- Hé! – kiáltott fel Naruto.

- Te csak ne „hé"-z itt nekem. Ide figyelj és hallgass végig! A szíved vagy az eszed súgja, hogy válaszd Hinatát? – Minato megfogta Naruto vállait és szembefordította magával. Ekkor vette észre, hogy fia a könnyeivel küszködik.

- Naruto nem úgy akartam… - mondta de Naruto leintette.

- Igazad van. A szívem azt mondja, menj és szerezd meg, de közben az eszem tiltakozik. És nem tudom, hogy akkor most melyikre hallgassak. –szipogta.

- De hát már megmondtam neked hallgass a szívedre.

- De félek! – kiáltotta apja képébe Naruto, miközben már patakokban folytak a könnyei. Minato nagyon megdöbbent fia kitörésén, de rögtön észbekapott és magához szorította a keservesen síró fiút. Naruto átölelte apját és annak mellkasának támasztotta fejét és hagyta, hogy könnyei záporesőként hulljanak ingjére. Pár percig csak álltak így, miközben Minato lassan simogatta fia hátát.

Kushina nem értette mi folyik fia szobájában, így szépen lassan kinyitotta és belesett. Mikor meglátta Minatót ahogy síró fiát öleli rögtön beszaladt, ám Minato leintette, hogy most hagyja őket. Eltátogta még hogy majd később elmond mindent. Kushinának nem igen tetszett az ötlet, de mégis megfordult és kiment a szobából majd halkan becsukta az ajtót.

Naruto könnyei már lassan kiapadtak, de apját még mindig nem volt hajlandó elengedni. Végül mégis csak elengedte apját, de előtte még beletörölte maradék könnyeit annak ingjébe.

- Köszönöm. – hebegte Naruto.

- Az apád vagyok ez a dolgom. – felelte Minato mosolyogva – tehát mit fogsz most tenni?

- Elmegyek moziba Hinatával, de azt hiszem, megmondom neki a frankót a végén.

- Na, ácsi. Nem gondolod, hogy már az elején kéne megmondanod neki az igazat?

- Jó lehet.

- Nem lehet, biztos, de azt teszel, amit akarsz, csak gondolj a másikra is mit érezne. Rendicsek? – kérdezte Minato. Komolyan nézett fia könnytől csillogó szemébe

- Apa… - kezdte Naruto – tényleg nem zavar, hogy egy fiút szeretek? – kérdezte Naruto. Reménykedve nézett apja szemébe. Minato elmosolyodott.

- Legalább bevallottad. – mondta már vigyorogva. Naruto teljesen elvörösödött és a kezét kezdte el vizsgálgatni. – De nem, egyáltalán nem zavar. Szerinted kellene? Na, de készülődj, mert elkésel. Mindjárt indulnod kell.

- Apa… köszönöm. – mondta Naruto.

- Nem kell, köszönnöd. Ez a dolgom. Titeket megvédeni, téged és Kushinát. Bármitől. – mondta Minato mosolyogva majd homlokon puszilta fiát.

- Fúj apa! Nem vagyok már kisgyerek. – tiltakozott Naruto és eltolta magától Minatót.

- Igazad van. Nem vagy már gyerek. De attól még mindig az én pici fiam maradsz. – mondta vigyorogva Minato. Majd megfordult és kisétált a szobából.

Naruto folytatta a készülődést. Kikeresett egy fehér, narancssárga mintás pólót majd egy térdig érő kék farmernadrágot és felvette mindkettőt majd lement. Kushina a lépcső alján várta Narutót.

- Na, jó nem tudom, mi folyik itt, de remélem, elmondod majd. Ugye nem kell aggódnom?

- Semmi baj anya. Ha hazajöttem elmondom az egészet elejétől végéig, rendben? De ha nem bírod addig, akkor kérdezd apát. – Kushina értetlenül fordult férje felé, aki most lépett ki dolgozószobájából.

- Azt reméltem te mondod meg. De azt nem hittem volna, hogy apád tudja és nem mondta el nekem. Azt hittem, hogy nem tudta belőled kiszedni. – Kushina odafordult Minatóhoz – na, gyere csak ide – azzal megindult Minato felé egy félmosoly kíséretében. Minato szeme kikerekedett.

- Figyelj Kushina az úgy volt, hogy… au… – Kushina adott egy taslit Minatónak aki fejét behúzva próbált védekezni. Kushina kapott az alkalmon, hogy Minato nem figyel és kezét a férfi oldalához vezette és elkezdte csiklandozni Minatót. - ne kérlek, ne hé…

Naruto a többit már nem hallotta és nem is látta mivel kapott az alkalmon és kimenekült a házból. Elindult a park felé, majd azon átvágva bejutott a város szívébe. Jobbra-, balra üzletsorok, majd pár utcával később megpillantotta mozit. Hinata már várta. Naruto gyomra görcsbe rándult az idegességtől. „Hogy kezdjek bele? Hogy mondjam meg neki, hogy egy fiút szeretek és ő csak azért kellett, hogy feledjek? Na, jó ezt kicsit át kell még fogalmaznom. És tényleg szeretem Sasukét?" Naruto lelépett az útra, hogy átmenjen Hinatához és közben azon gondolkodott, hogyan is mondja meg szegény lánynak mindazt ami nyomja a szívét.

- Szia Hinata! – köszöntötte és integetett neki.

- Szia!- Köszönt vissza Hinata kicsit pirulva. – Mit nézünk meg?

- Öö… erre ne mis gondoltam. Hát válassz, nyugodtan te valamit én addig veszek egy kis popcornt.

Ajtót nyitott Hinata előtt és betessékelte. „Majd a film alatt."- gondolta mialatt ő is belépett a moziba.

- Köszönöm – hebegte Hinata

Naruto megvette a popcornt majd megkereste Hinatát, aki már várta jegyekkel.

- Remélem jó lesz a vígjáték. Gondoltam a romantika nem annyira a műfajod és én meg a horrort nem igazán szeretem, de ma csak ilyeneket adnak. – hadarta gyorsan.

- Igen persze. – mosolygott Naruto idegesen.

- Minden rendben Naruto? – kérdezte aggódva Hinata.

- I-igen persze – felelte idegesen Naruto. – menjünk, mert nélkülünk kezdik a filmet.

- Rendben.

A mozi teremben leültek hátra. Pár perccel később a film elkezdődött, de Naruto még mindig nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon Hinatának. Már tíz perce ment a film amikor Hinata megszólalt.

- Naruto… - egy kis szünetet tartott amíg Naruto oda nem fordult hozzá – te igazából miért jöttél el velem és miért csókoltál meg ha… ha nem is akartad az egészet?

Naruto megdöbbent Hinata szavain.

- Valaki mást kedvelsz igaz? – kérdezte, de nem tudott Naruto szemébe nézni, ezért a vászonra nézett, de a filmre nem is igazán figyelt.

Naruto Hinata arcát fürkészte.

- Hinata honnan veszed ezt? – kérdi Naruto, de hangjából ki lehet hallani, hogy megijedt. Megijedt attól, hogy valaki rájött, hogy más.

- Amikor megcsókoltál – kezdte zavartan Hinata, de a filmvászonról nem fordította el a tekintetét – úgy csókoltál mintha, mintha nem is tudom pontosan mintha valaki mást képzeltél volna el. És mikor belenéztem a szemedbe láttam, hogy csalódott vagy kicsit, de akkor nem jöttem rá, hogy, miért mert teljesen elkábultam, hogy te megcsókoltál. Tudod, nagyon régóta tudom, hogy fontos vagy számomra, fontosabb mint egy barát. – ekkor odafordult Narutóhoz. Szemében látszott mennyire el van keseredve, küzdött a könnyei ellen. – Figyelj, ezt azt hiszem, most kell abbahagyni. Ugye te is így gondolod, mert hát így nem jutunk sehova, ha te nem érzel úgy irántam, ahogy én irántad. Ugye most nem csináltam teljes idiótát magamból?

Naruto ledöbbenve figyelte, ahogy Hinata szeméből kigördül egy könnycsepp, de az döbbentette meg igazán, hogy most az általában oly csendes lány kiöntötte neki a lelkét és neki most porrá kell zúznia a szívét, mert hazudni nem akart neki.

- Hinata… igazad van, én nem érzek úgy irántad, ahogy te irántam. Bocsánatot kérek, mert kihasználtalak, mert csak el akartam terelni a gondolataimat Sasukéről. Hogy becsaptalak és félrevezettelek. De egy dolog igazi volt. Az a csók. Azt tényleg élveztem. – hadarta Naruto észre sem vette, hogy Hinata ledöbbent mikor Sasukét említette. A lány már letörölte könnyeit és döbbenten vizslatta Narutót.

- Sasukét mondtál? – kérdezte döbbenten. Naruto ugyanúgy ledöbbent, mint Hinata. „A francba! A francba! A francba!" – gondolta és elpirult. Hogy Hinata ezt ne lássa, inkább gyorsan odafordult a film felé és próbált figyelni rá.

- Te most elpirultál? – kérdezte Hinata meglepetten egy kisebb mosoly kíséretében.

- És akkor mi van? A fiúk is elpirulnak néha. – Naruto még mindig a filmet nézte, de nem értett belőle semmit mert túl sokról lemaradt.

- De csak annyit kérdeztem, hogy Sasukét mondtál e. Visszaköltözött a városba? – Naruto erre tekintetét visszafordította Hinatára.

- Hogy érted azt, hogy vissza? Régen is itt élt?

- Hát nem emlékszel? Egy osztályba jártunk vele még általánosban. Mondjuk csak negyedik félévig, mert elköltöztek a szülei munkája miatt.

- Tényleg? – Naruto megint megdöbbent. „Azzal a kis hülye pöcsfejjel jártam egy osztályba? Bár mit ne hagyjak, jól néz ki. Szívesen látnám ruha nélkül. Hm… Hogyan csókol. Múltkor, amikor kihúzott a ház sarkába meg akart csókolni? És ha igen miért nem tette? És aztán az a kis cetli. Nem néztem volna ki belőle, hogy…"

- Naruto figyelsz rám? - Hinata szavai zökkentették ki gondolataiból, aki kicsit még hadonászott Naruto szeme előtt, de mikor látta, hogy az visszatért, abbahagyta.

- I-igen persze. – Naruto sóhajtott egyet. – Sajnálom. Mostanában kicsit szétszórt vagyok.

- Sasuke miatt van igaz? – Naruto elpirult, de most nem tudott elnézni, mert meglepte, hogy Hinata kitalálta.

- Honnan tudtad?

- Csak rád kell nézni. Amikor megemlítem, te elpirulsz vagy elfordulsz, de ha ezek mégis elmaradnának, a szemed elárul téged. Felcsillan, és szeretett teljesen néz. - mosolyog kedvesen Hinata. – Emlékszel mi történt, hú, várj, azt hiszem harmadikban… nem is másodikban volt. Már nem is tudom miért, de megharagudtál Sasukéra és elkaptad a pólójánál fogva. – Naruto csendben figyelt és hallgatta Hinatát.

- Elkezdted rázogatni és valamit mondtál neki, de már nem emlékszem. –folytatta Hinata - Na, ez nem is lényeg, ami utána történt az a fontos. Rázogattad egy darabig, de aztán kicsúszott a kezedből a pólója, de ő erre nem volt felkészülve és arra számított gondolom, hogy megtartod, de hát nem így történt. Lefejeltétek egymást majd valahogy sikerült szájon csókolnotok a másikat. – Naruto döbbenten nézett Hinatára.

- Ez most komoly? Lesmároltam egy srácot? – kérdezte pirulva kicsit hangosabban a kelleténél, de szerencsére nem ismerték fel, amikor lepisszegték.

- Igen – felelte csendesen Hinata és lenézett a kezére. – Te… kedveled őt igaz? De nem, mint barátot igaz?

Hinata a kezéről felnézett Narutóra. Elmosolyodott mikor látta, hogy Naruto még vörösebb lett. A fiú még mindig nem tudott szóhoz jutni.

- Igazam van. – Hinata mosolya még szélesebb lett. – De édes! – összecsapta tenyerét az arca előtt és szinte már lehetett látni rajta nagyon élvezi a helyzetet.

- Ne gúnyolódj! – dörrent rá Naruto mire megint lepisszegték. Egy gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta azt, aki lepisszegte majd visszafordult Hinatához.

- Nem, nem úgy értettem. Nem akartam gúnyolódni. Egyáltalán. – Hinata arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. – De ez tényleg olyan aranyos. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy te ilyen lennél, hogy – lehalkította hangját, hogy már szinte alig lehetett hallani – hogy meleg vagy.

Naruto teljesen ledermedt. Nem jutott szóhoz, nem mintha eddig bármit is mondott volna.

- Naruto nem kell szégyellni. Ez nem olyan, amit te választasz. – mondta Hinata és bíztatón megfogta Naruto kezét. A fiú felnézett a lányra, aki erre elpirult és el is engedte Naruto kezét.

- Hinata, bízhatok benned? – kérdezte bizakodva Naruto.

- Igen persze, ha nem szeretnéd, hogy elmondjam, nem mondok senkinek semmit. – mondta a lány majd úgy tett mintha egy kulccsal lezárta volna a száját és a kulcsot eldobná. Visszafordult Narutóhoz egy bíztató mosollyal. – Lakat a számon. – mondta mosolyogva.

- Akkor barátok? – kérdezte Naruto és előre nyújtotta kezét. Hinata erre megdöbbent majd elpirult, de megrázta Naruto kinyújtott kezét.

- Igen. Mindenképp. – elengedték egymás kezét majd filmre kezdte figyelni.

- Hinata? Te tudod mi történt? Mármint a filmben. –kérdezte Naruto és megint visszafordult Hinatához.

Hinata ránézett majd elnevette magát.

- Nem. Egyáltalán nem. – Naruto is vele nevetett majd mikor sikerült abbahagyniuk a könnyeiket törölgették. Még beszélgettek egy kicsit majd mikor vége lett a filmnek kimentek a teremből.

- És akkor mit fogsz kezdeni Sasukéval? – kérdezte Hinata kíváncsian.

- Azt hiszem, elmondom neki. – mondta Naruto. Kicsit zavarba jött – Ez téged nem zavar?

- Már mondtam. Szerintem aranyosak vagytok, vagyis lesztek együtt.

- Nem az, hanem, ami közted meg köztem van. – mondta zavartan Naruto.

- Ja, hát… nem is tudom. Kicsit még fura, de valahogy nem fáj annyira, mint számítottam.

Kisétáltak a moziból és megálltak előtte.

- Ennek örülök… azt hiszem. De későre jár haza kísérlek. Aztán majd mesélek, hogy alakult Sasukéval.

Hinata kicsit elpirult, de bólintott és elindultak a házuk felé. Útközben beszélgettek így gyorsan telt az idő. Miután hazakísérte Hinatát, Naruto hazasietett, de egy meglepetés várta otthon, mikor hazaért.

- Sasuke? Te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte meglepetten Naruto a fiútól.

- Beszélnem kell veled. –felelte Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 3

**Nap sárga és koromsötét**

_**_3. Fejezet_**_

_- Sasuke? Te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte meglepetten Naruto a fiútól._

_- Beszélnem kell veled. –felelte Sasuke._

Sasuke csak állt zsebre tett kézzel Narutóék háza előtt. Fekete szemével Naruto reakcióját elemezte. A szőke csak figyelte Sasukét.

- Hahó dobe! Hallasz? – kérdezte Narutotól. Tett egy lépést a szőke felé, majd még egyet, de ekkor már Naruto is kapcsolt és egyet lépett hátra lépett. Sasuke megállt.

- Oké. –csak ennyit mondott, de az arca egy pillanatra elárulta. „Most csalódott?" – kérdezte saját magától Naruto, és tovább nem gondolkodva tett egy lépést Sasuke felé. Sasuke arca felderült és ő is elkezdett Naruto felé haladni. Szemtől szemben álltak egymással.

- Mi… mit is szerettél volna mondani? – kérdezte Naruto, de nem sikerült olyan lazán, mint ahogy szerette volna.

- Nem akarjuk inkább bent megbeszélni? – kérdezte a sötét hajú majd közelebb húzódott Narutóhoz, aki teljesen elpirult.

- Na, mi van dobe? – kérdezte Sasuke egy fél mosollyal. – Hm?- nézett rá fekete szemével. „Csak ne nézz a szájára! Csak ne nézz a szájára. Hú, basszus! Ne nézz a szemébe se! Basszus!" – Naruto fejéből a gondolatok kezdtek eltűnni. „Ez nem lehet igaz!" – közelebb hajolt Sasukéhoz, hogy szinte már összeért az ajkuk. A fekete szempár nem hagyta nyugodni a kéket. „Tengerkék…" –gondolta Sasuke, de minden gondolata elszállt, mikor Naruto ajka végre elérte célját. Sasuke szeme kitágult a döbbenettől. Naruto rákvörös arcára meredt, aki szemét már lecsukva dolgozott Sasuke ajkain. A szőke fiú felemelte kezét majd átkarolta és magához húzta a még mindig a döbbent srácot.

„Óh, bassza meg! Ennek most tényleg…?" – futott át Naruto agyán. Félbeszakította a csókot és Sasukéra meredt.

„Na, baszd meg! Legalább nem csak én akarom." – kuncogott fel Sasuke.

„Ez egyértelműen kuncogott… Atyám! Ez röhög rajtam." – Naruto elfordítva fejét próbálta rejteni rákvörös arcát.

- Hé, dobe! Nézz rám! – mondta Sasuke kicsit parancsolva, de még is gyengéden. „Ó, a kibaszott életbe. Miért nem tudok ellenállni?" – Naruto lassan visszafordult Sasukéhoz.

- Dobe? – kérdezte egy fél mosollyal Sasuke. Naruto még mindig átkarolta a fiút és erősen tartotta.

- Mi van? Jó megcsókoltalak, de nem tiltakoztál. – hadarta el Naruto, Sasuke szemébe nézve. Sasuke felnevetett. „...Francba!"

- Nem, nem dobe. Nem erre gondoltam. – vigyorodott el mindent tudóan Sasuke. – Én arra értettem, ami neki nyomódik a farkamnak. Csak nem felizgultál egy kis csóktól? – kérdezte vigyorogva Sasuke.

- Fogd be, teme! – tolta volna el magától Naruto Sasukét, de az nem engedte. Átkarolva Narutót visszahúzta magához. Mikor erekciójuk megint összeért mindketten felnyögtek.

- Fiúk! Inkább gyertek be! – szólt ki az ajtóból Kushina vigyorogva.

Ahogy meghallották Kushinát, Naruto és Sasuke rögtön szétrebbentek. Naruto mindenhova nézett csak Sasukéra nem, míg Sasuke Narutót méregette, majd Kushinára emelte tekintetét.

- Jó estét! Köszönöm a meghívást, de már menni készültem. – felelte Sasuke, mire Naruto rámeredt.

- Na, ne viccelj Sasuke! Gyere be! – kiáltott vissza az ajtóból Kushina ellent mondást nem tűrő hangon, majd eltűnt az ajtóból

- Te ismered anyámat? – kérdezte Naruto döbbenten.

- Ha nem emlékeznél egy osztályba jártunk és sokszor átjöttem hozzátok. – nézett rá Sasuke kicsit szomorúan Narutóra.

- Szóval emlékszel rá? –kérdezte Naruto még mindig döbbenten.

- Igen persze. Ahogy veled kapcsolatban mindenre. – mondta Sasuke kicsit bosszúsan, majd mikor rájött mit is mondott elpirult és inkább elindult a ház felé.

- Hé, mit is mondtál? – kérdezte Naruto vigyorogva, majd Sasuke után rohant, aki már a veranda lépcsőjén haladt felfelé.

- Nem fontos. – mondta Sasuke és belépett az ajtón.

- De igen is fontos. – felelte Naruto majd inkább cselekedett, minthogy előbb átgondolta volna, megperdítette Sasukét és megcsókolta. Beletúrt a szinte már fekete hajba, majd beleharapott a fiú ajkába. Mire Sasuke ajkai szétnyíltak utat engedve Narutónak. Vad tánc következett Sasuke szájában, aki ugyanúgy, mint Naruto tette vele, beletúrt a szőke hajába és még jobban elmélyítette a csókot. Naruto felnyögött válaszul és meghúzta a fiú haját mire már Sasuke nyögött fel.

- Khm. – valaki megköszörülte a torkát, mire lassan elhúzódtak egymástól.

- Legalább ne a nyitott ajtóban smárold a fiamat. – mondta Minato morogva.

- Apa! – kiáltott fel Naruto.

- Mi van? – kérdezett vissza Minato.

- Bocsánat. – szólt közbe Sasuke kicsit pirulva. Mind két szőke feléje fordult, mire még jobban elpirult.

- De aranyos. – mondta ki suttogva gondolatait Naruto. „Basszus! Megszívtam." Szerencsére csak Sasuke hallotta, aki erre mogorva tekintettel Narutóra meredt és még az előbbinél is vörösebb lett.

- Szóval? – kérdezte Minato.

- Mi az? – fordult most apja felé Naruto. Minato mosolyogva karolta át az épp oda érkező Kushinát. A nő egy tálca sütivel állt és rámosolygott férjére majd a fiúkra nézett.

- Szóval akkor ő Sasuke? – nézett rá a még mindig piruló fiúra.

- Ne játszd már a hülyét! – nézett szigorúan Minatóra Kushina.

- Mi? Én nem játszom! – tiltakozott Minato de nem volt túl meggyőző.

- Na, elég legyen! – csapott rá Minato vállára Kushina szabad kezével.

- Hé! Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Naruto. Szülei most ránéztek.

- Akkor azt hiszem jobb, ha elmondjuk. Szóval először nem jöttem rá, hogy kiről beszélsz, amikor Sasukéról meséltél, de amikor megemlítettem Kushinának ő mondta, hogy az egyik régi barátod volt. – kezdte Minato.

- Aztán felhívtam Mikotót, és elmondtam neki, hogy mi volt, bár csak nagy vonalakban. És akkor jött rá ő is, hogy ki vagy. Utána meg jót beszélgettünk… Szóval ezek történtek.– fejezte be Kushina gyorsan.

- De miért nem mondtátok el? – kérdezte Naruto kicsit mérgesen.

- Arra jutottunk, hogy neked kéne rájönnöd. Bár lehet nem ez volt a legjobb döntés. – nézett most Kushina, és Minato is Narutóra aggódva.

- Mind egy, felmentünk. – azzal megfogta Sasuke kezét és elkezdte húzni a lépcső felé. Felráncigálta a szobájába majd becsukta az ajtót. Hallgatózott egy kicsit majd odafordult Sasukéhoz, aki azt se tudta mit tegyen. Ott állt Naruto előtt, figyelte mi lesz a szőke következő lépése.

- Ez kicsit fura volt. De ők tudták, de mégsem mondták el.– lett még dühösebb Naruto.

- Tudták, hogy kivagy, míg nekem Hinatától kellett megtudnom.

- Te tényleg nem ismertél fel? – kérdezte Sasuke csalódottan. Naruto ránézett Sasukéra és rögtön elszállt a haragja. Sasuke szomorú arca megdöbbentette. „Na, basszus ezt nagyon elbasztam."

- Hát… tudod… szóval az úgy volt, hogy… - kezdte Naruto, de nem tudott semmit kinyögni. Csendben álltak, egyikük sem mozdult és percekig meg sem szólaltak. Sasuke a könnyeivel küzdött, de ezt Naruto nem látta. Végül Sasuke lehajtotta fejét, ekkor a szőke elindult feléje. Mikor odaért felemelte fiú arcát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Sasuke arcán egy könnycsepp gördült végig, majd Naruto hüvelyk ujjára hullott.

- Sajnálom. Tudom, hülye vagyok és emlékeznem kellett volna arra, aki a legjobb barátom volt.

- Miért most mi vagyok neked? – kérdezte szipogva felháborodottan Sasuke.

- Te több vagy mint barát. Te már… - kezdte Naruto, de belepirult mondandójába és így nem fejezte be.

- Én mi Naruto? Nem emlékeztél rám! Egyáltalán! – kiabálta Sasuke. A szemében már düh szikrázott. – Nem emlékeztél rám pedig… - egy kicsit elgondolkodott, majd halkabban folytatta- pedig még be is vallottam mit érzek irántad. És te is, hogy te is azt érzed irántam. Igaz kicsik voltunk, és rég volt, de nekem nem múlt el ez az érzés. És végig arra gondoltam, hogyha visszajövök, akkor te vársz rám. De nem! Te szépen elfelejtettél! –folytatta kiabálva.

-Értem, hogy rég volt, de hogy teljesen elfelejts, és hogy az érzés is elmúljon. Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiabálta Sasuke. - Aztán meg akkor sem emlékszel rám, amikor egymás előtt álltunk, vagy a becenevedről sem ismersz fel amit csak én használtam. Csak én hívtalak így dobe!

… De nem, te elfelejtettél. – kiabálta szinte végig Sasuke, de a végét már csak suttogva mondta. Elindult az ajtó felé. –Ha viszont így állunk, akkor én haza megyek- mondta, majd a kilincsért nyúlt.

- Nem, nem fogsz itt hagyni megint! – kiabált Naruto is- Nem engedem! Most már emlékszem! – hangja a mondat végén kicsit megbicsaklott, ahogy próbálta visszafojtani könnyeit. - Emlékszem rád. Emlékszem, amikor a tónál egyedül ücsörögtél és vártad Itachit. Rá is emlékszem. Meg, hogy apukád milyen dühös volt, amikor átmentem hozzátok és te nem szóltál róla. Meg arra is emlékszem, amikor bevallottad, hogy szeretsz és én is ugyanezt mondtam neked, mert igaz volt, ahogy most is. Szeretlek. Teljes szívemből. Kérlek, ne hagyj el még egyszer. Nagyon fájt akkor… és most is nagyon fájna. Nem bírnám ki még egyszer. – sírta keservesen Naruto és homlokát rátámasztotta Sasuke vállára. A fiú pólója gyorsan átnedvesedett a szőke könnyeitől. Sasuke egy darabig nem mozdult, de végül átkarolta Narutót és magához húzta a zokogó szőkét.

- Nem megyek sehová- suttogta Naruto fülébe.

Egy idő után elapadtak a szőke könnyei. Felemelte fejét Sasuke válláról és belenézett annak fekete szemeibe.

- Annyira sajnálom-felelte még kicsit szipogva.

- Tudom, dobe. Most már emlékszel rám, igaz? És nem azért mert meséltek rólam, ugye?- kérdezte Sasuke kicsit eltartva magától Narutót.

- Nem dehogy. De hogy biztos higgy nekem – odahajolt Sasuke füléhez majd suttogva folytatta- nem az volt az egyetlen csókunk kicsi korunkban amit Hinata elmesélt, mert a másikról csak mi tudunk. Emlékszel igaz? Vízi csúszdázás… - itt várt egy kicsit, majd folytatta- tudod még negyedikben volt még fél év előtt, mielőtt elmentél volna… – nézett maga elé szomorúan Naruto - Tudod, amikor elmentünk az aquawordbe, a vízi csúszdánál kihívtál a sorból el a csúszda mögé, ahol nem láthatott minket senki - itt nyelt egy nagyot a szőke. – Azt mondtad ki akarsz próbálni valamit. Majd magadhoz rántottál és lesmároltál. Akkor éreztem először azt a liftezést a gyomromban. Én soha el nem felejtelek, megígérem. Ami akkor történt eszméletlen volt és nem akartam soha elfelejteni. - Sasuke maga elé meredve hallgatta végig Narutót.

- De te mégis elfelejtetted, ahogy engem is- tette hozzá Sasuke.

- Igen… - csak ennyit tudott mondani a szőke majd eszébe jutott valami- tudod miután elmentél nagyon letört voltam. Elég depis lettem azt hiszem… Negyedik év végén meg még a nagyapám is meghalt, pedig akkor kezdtem kicsit jobban lenni. Emlékszel Jirayára?

- Persze. A vén perverzt nem felejtem el. – nevetett fel Sasuke, de aztán rájött, hogy mit is mondott Naruto. – Basszus! Sajnálom…

- Semmi baj. Rég volt már. Gondolom, mivel nagyon szerettem mindkettőtöket, és el is vesztettelek titeket, inkább elfelejtettem… vagy nemtom. – mondta váll rándítva Naruto.

- Az meglehet. De inkább emlékezz a jó dolgokra, milyen hülyeségeket csináltál velem meg Jirayával, jó? Tudod, azokra gondolok, amikor a fürdőkben meg akarta lesni a nőket mikor öltöztek. Aztán, mikor elkapták azt mondta, hogy nagyon rossz a szeme és nem látta mi volt kiírva. – paskolta meg a szőke vállát Sasuke. Naruto elmosolyodott, majd végül már vigyorgott, mikor visszagondolt ezekre az emlékekre.

- Igazad van – ezzel fogta és átkarolta Sasuke derekát és magához húzta a fiút – a jó dolgokra kell gondolni. – mondta majd közelebb hajolt Sasukéhoz. A fiú lecsukta szemét és várta, hogy a szőke ajkai egybeforrjanak az övéivel, de ez elmaradt. Kinyitotta szemeit és belenézett az előtte levő tengerkékekbe.

- Na, mi van? – kérdezte. Naruto elvigyorodott.

- Csak olyan aranyos voltál – mondta.

- Ne mondj már ilyeneket te hülye! – felelte Sasuke pirulva – Csak csókolj meg! – tette még hozzá mire még jobban elpirult. Naruto vigyorgott, majd végül lehunyta szemét és ajkait Sasukéihoz nyomta. A sötéthajú fiú felnyögött majd ő is átkarolta Narutót. Sasuke felnyögött és szétnyíltak ajkai ezzel beengedve az arra várakozó türelmetlen nyelvet. Megkezdődött a körtánc, mely egy hangosabb nyögést váltott ki Sasukéból. Ekkor Naruto abbahagyta Sasuke szájának feltérképezését.

- Csss… anyáék itthon vannak. – mondta kicsit csalódottan, majd még egyszer egy gyors csókot lehelt Sasuke ajkaira. De Sasuke nem hagyta, hogy Naruto eltávolodjon visszahúzta és beinvitálta magát a szőke szájába. Naruto felnyögött, majd csípőét nekinyomta Sasukéhoz. Mindketten felnyögtek és homlokukat a másikénak támasztották.

- Te is? –kérdezte Naruto. Sasuke csak bólintott. Mindketten csak álltak ott egymásnak dőlve, majd Naruto kezét lassan lejjebb csúsztatta Sasuke hátáról, míg el nem érte annak fenekét. Belemarkolt a gömbölyű dombokba és úgy húzta még közelebb magához a fiút. Mindketten hangosan felnyögtek, mikor megérezték a másik, anyaghoz feszülő, lüktető tagját.

- Nem te mondtad, hogy legyek csendben? Erre te hangosabb vagy. – kuncogott fel Sasuke.

- Hallgass teme! – szisszent fel Naruto. Kopogás zavarta meg az idillt, mire szétugrottak és mindketten az ajtót nézték mely lassan kitárult.

- Ne haragudjatok, hogy zavarunk, csak be akartunk szólni, hogy átmentünk hozzátok Sasuke.

Az ajtót csak annyira nyitotta ki Kushina, hogy a fiúk biztosan vegyék a lapot, majd elköszönt és becsukta azt. Naruto Sasukéra nézett és elvigyorodott.

- Mi olyan vicces dobe? – kérdezte mogorván Sasuke.

- Semmi, semmi. Csak ez a helyzet. Jól jött ki. Nem gondolod? – kérdezte Naruto még mindig vigyorogva. Mikor meghallotta a bejárati ajtó csapódását elindult Sasuke felé.

- Most már egyedül vagyunk. – mondta vigyorogva – folytassuk ott ahol abbahagytuk. Egyet értesz, ugye?

Naruto átkarolta Sasukét és magához húzta őt. Majd belemarkolt Sasuke fenekébe, aki egy nyögéssel jutalmazta a mozdulatot. Naruto még közelebb húzta Sasukét majd egyik kezét elemelte a kerek dombokról, hogy becsúsztathassa Sasuke nadrágjába és bokszerébe, hogy közvetlen tudja markolni annak fenekét. Sasuke felnyögött és csípőjét nekilökte Narutoéhoz. Mindketten felnyögtek és Naruto belemarkolt Sasuke fenekébe.

- Tetszik a feneked. Nagyon is. – suttogta Naruto Sasuke fülébe, majd megnyalta annak fülét. Sasuke felnyögött és megremegett. - De még kíváncsi vagyok valamire és szerintem tudod, hogy mire.

- Mire? –nyögte Sasuke.

- Komolyan kérded? – kérdezett vissza Naruto, de a választ már nem várta meg. – Hát jó, ha így állunk… – Naruto azt a kezét, amelyiket nem csúsztatta be Sasuke nadrágjába, végigvezette Sasuke oldalán, előre, majd mikor megérezte a dudort elvigyorodott. Sasuke megrezzent és felnyögött a szőke érintésétől. Naruto kicsit feljebb haladt, hogy elérje Sasuke nadrágjának gombjait, majd egy kézzel ügyeskedett, hogy kigombolja azt, de nem sikerült. Morgolódott egy kicsit, majd Sasuke megelégelte a dolgot kicsit elhátrált, így Naruto keze, mely Sasuke fenekén nyugodott, kicsúszott annak nadrágjából libabőrt keltve annak bőrén.

-Hmm… Az enyémet is levennéd?- kérdezte Naruto kacéran. Sasuke felnézett rá. Naruto kicsit gyorsabban vette a levegőt, haja teljesen összeborzolva, kezeit maga mellett tartva figyelte Sasuke minden egyes mozdulatát.

- Ó igen!- felelte Sasuke. - Gyere csak ide!- hívta magához Narutót. A szőke lassan lépkedett Sasuke felé, majd megállt előtte. Kapkodva vette a levegőt ahogy Sasuke is. A két fiú még teljesen fel volt öltözve habár Sasuke nadrágjának gombja már ki volt gombolva.

- Na, mi lesz? – kérdezte a szőke. Felemelte egyik kezét, megfogta Sasukét az övtartójánál fogva és magához húzta. Mindkét kezével megfogta annak nadrágját és elkezdte lefelé húzni. Lassan csúszott le a nadrág a földre, majd egy halk puffanással leérkezett.

Miközben Naruto húzta le róla nadrágját, Sasuke levette pólóját és félre dobta. Naruto felegyenesedett, de az, hogy Sasukén nem volt póló megdöbbentette.

„Nem érdekel" – gondolta, majd szinte ráugrott Sasukéra. Az hátratántorodott, lába beleütközött az ágyba, majd rázuhant a puha ágyneműre.

- Hé! – tolta el magától Sasuke a szőkét pirulva. Egy szál alsónadrágban volt, de cipője még mindig rajta volt.

- Bocs – felelte kicsit pirulva Naruto. – Kicsit elszaladt velem a ló… - vigyorodott el. Feltápászkodott Sasukéról, majd tekintetét végigfuttatva az alatta fekvőn nyelt egy nagyot. „Ha ez így megy tovább gyorsan elvesztem a fejem…"

Sasuke e közben lerúgta cipőjét. Felkönyökölt, egyik kezét felemelte és visszahúzta Narutót.

- Gyere ide te idióta.


	5. Chapter 4

Nap sárga és koromsötét

_4. fejezet_

_Sasuke e közben lerúgta cipőjét. Felkönyökölt, egyik kezét felemelte és visszahúzta Narutót._

_- Gyere ide te idióta._

Sasuke magára rántotta Naurot, aki nagy puffanással ráesett kinyomva belőle a szuszt is.

-Hé! Ezt ne nagyon csináld, ha lehet- nyafogta Naruto.

- Mi van kiscica? –kérdezte Sasuke vigyorogva.

- Kiscica? Hogy jött ez neked? – háborodott fel Naruto. Elkezdett feltápászkodni Sasukéről de az nem engedte és visszarántotta megint csak magára.

- Na, engedj, el csak a ruhámat akarom levenni- nyafogta Naruto. Sasuke elengedte a szőkét, aki lassan a kezét Sasuke csupasz mellkasára helyezte. Sasuke szívverése kicsit felgyorsult. A szőke mutató ujját lassan húzta lefelé Sasuke köldökéig. A szőke érintésére Sasuke meg-megremegett. A finom cirógatás egészen a bokszerig tartott.

- Mhiért áltál le? –kérdezte Sasuke kicsit fújtatottan. Ettől a kicsi ám annál kedvesebb érintéstől teljesen kikészült.

- Nem mondtam az előbb? Csak leveszem a ruhámat –vigyorgott el Naruto, de lassan ő is kezdi elveszíteni a fejét.

- Te szemét! – suttogja Sasuke. Naruto mit sem törődve vele feltápászkodik Sasukéről, figyelve arra minél több helyen érintse meg. Másik kezét is végighúzta Sasukén és ráült annak a lábára. Majd szép lassan elkezdett lecsúszni róla, félig magával húzva a bokszeralsót. Sasuke visszatartotta a lélegzetét és becsukta a szemét. A bokszer lecsúszott a térdéig majd mikor Naruto fölállt, a ruhadarab leesett a földre. „Azt a kurva…" –semmi értelmes nem jutott Naruto eszébe.

Sasuke kezét az arcára téve próbálta elrejteni vörös arcát. Próbált elbújni Naruto elől a legősibb technikát alkalmazva mely azt mondja: „Ha nem látom ő sem lát." Persze tudta, hogy ez nem így van, de megért egy próbát.

- Teme –szólalt meg kedvesen Naruto miközben már levetette pólóját és most a nadrágját csúsztatta le magáról.

- Teme nem néznél rám? – kérdezte megint.

- Nem! –vakkantotta Sasuke.

- Na, ide figyelj óriás bébi, …- kezdte kicsit morcosan Naruto – azt hittem te is akarod, de ha nem hát nem. De csak egyet kérek. – egy kis szünetet tartott és letolta magáról a bokszert is. – nézz a szemembe.

Sasuke várt egy kicsit. „Most mi a fenét csináljak?...Ácsi! Itt fekszem tök pucéran az ágyán és még ő feltételezi rólam, hogy nem akarom?"

Sasuke morgolódva emelte le a kezét a szeméről, és lassan kinyitotta azt, ám rögtön be is csukta, mert a vigyorgó, kékszemű, szőke, borzas hajával felette támaszkodott.

- Sasuke, Sasuke bújj elő. Ha nem teszed, megeszlek –szavalta Naruto.

- Ez mi volt? – kérdezte Sasuke, hangja csak tompán hallatszott.

- Hát a csiga-biga gyere ki… csak Sasukéval –feleli Naruto, majd elkezdi lefejteni Sasuke arcáról annak kezeit. Lassan elé tárul annak teljesen vörös arca, majd lassan a koromsötét szemek is kinyílnak.

- Mondtam már, hogy nagyon tetszik a szemed? – kérdi Naruto, és végig simít porcelán simaságú arcon. Sasuke észre sem vette, de arcát hozzányomta a szőke tenyeréhez és becsukta a szemét, hogy jobban élvezhesse annak érintését.

- És még én vagyok a kiscica, mikor te nyomod bele a fejed a kezembe, mint egy macska –mondta vigyorogva Naruto.

– De nem baj a cicákat is szeretem –befejezte mondandóját és ajkát finoman Sasukeéhoz nyomta. A sötét hajú erre csak megborzongott, de később már átkarolta a szőke nyakát jobban magához húzta. Lüktető tagjuk egy pillanatra összeért mire mindketten felnyögtek, de csókjukat nem hagyták abba. Egyre mélyebb és mélyebb lett a csókjuk, nyelvük hol az egyik hol a másik szájában csatázott. Majd Sasuke lábával átkarolva Naruto csípőjét közelebb húzta magához a szőkét. Tagjuk összeért, mire mindketten megremegtek és a csókot is félbeszakították.

- Hogyan tovább? –kérdezte fújtatva Sasuke.

- Tudod, - kezdte kicsit ő is fújtatva majd sejtelmesen elvigyorodott- két srác esetében az úgy van, hogy…- de mielőtt még folytathatta volna Sasuke közbe vágott.

- Nem kell részletezni! –tiltakozott gyorsan a sötét hajú – én is tudom, hogyan kéne. De…

- De? – kérdezte kíváncsian a szőke.

- De ez nem fura neked?

- Talán egy kicsit. De szeretném kipróbálni. És ezt veled szeretném – hangsúlyozta ki a középső szót a szőke. „Szinte már látom a szívecskéket a feje körül"- gondolta Sasuke magában vigyorogva.

- Te is szeretnéd? Velem? – kérdezte a szőke csillogó szemekkel. „A fenébe ki tudna neki ellenállni?"

- Igen. De előtte kérdeznék valamit –mondta Sasuke, kicsit megmozdította csípőjét, így tagjuk még jobban összenyomódott. Az eddig a kezén támaszkodó Naruto felnyögött és a rajta csimpaszkodó Sasukéval az ágyra huppant, de ezzel elérte, hogy még jobban összepréselje szerszámaikat.

- Nyögd ki azt az átkozott kérdést! – mondta fújtatva. „Ez így nem lesz jó… vagyis pont az a baj túl jó."

- Vagyis inkább nem is kérdés inkább egy kérés. Megkérlek arra, hogy mondj ki egy bizonyos szót, ami először eszedbe jut, ha rám nézel.

A szőke kicsit megdöbbent, de arca egyből meglágyult, amikor a fekete szemekbe nézett.

- Szeretlek. – suttogta. Sasuke elvigyorodott.

- Én is…

- Bár valamikor, amikor meglátlak, inkább a bunkó jut eszembe –viccelődött Naruto, de esélyt sem adva Sasukénak a válaszra szájára tapasztotta a száját és megint kezdődött a tánc. Csípőjük lassan elkezdett mozogni. Lassan ritmusosan ringtak. A kezdeti lassú tánc átment vad harcba, hol az egyik hol a másik szájában. Naruto beleharapott Sasuke ajkába, kinek a csípője kiesett a ritmusból és így lüktető tagjuk megint szorosan egymáshoz simult. Mindketten felnyögtek, de Naruto erre már teljesen elvesztette a fejét. Sasuke nyakát kezdte harapdálni, szívni és nyalogatni majd lassan haladt lefelé. Mellkas, majd a mellbimbó következett, ott elidőzött egy darabig. Nyalogatta, szopogatta, Sasuke csak nyögdécselt, fejét hátra vetette. A szőke egyik kezével Sasuke oldalát cirógatta, másikkal lassan haladt a másik mellbimbó felé. Egy időben csippentette meg azt és harapott bele a másikba. Sasuke nagyot nyögött és ívbe feszült a háta. „ Azt a jó büdös… Ha így folytatja, előbb megyek el, minthogy betenné."

Naruto folytatta Sasuke kínzását. Kényeztette és harapdálta a másik mellbimbóit.

- Elég… Naruto… El fogok… - nem tudta végig mondani, mert amint megszólal a szőke befejezte ténykedését és felült vele együtt. Naruto ágaskodó tagja Sasuke fenekéhez nyomódott. A srác felnyögött, és homlokát a szőke mellkasának támasztotta.

- Vettem – az csak ennyit felelt majd kicsit helyezkedve tagját Sasuke bejáratához helyezte. Sasuke a döbbentettől felkapta fejét, majdnem lefejelve Narutót.

- Hé dobe! Ne merészeld! – nézett farkasszemet a szőkével – síkosítóról nem hallottál?!

- De, de nincs –mondta kicsit csalódottan, de a tűz még nem égett ki a szeméből.

- Akkor ezt beszoptad. Síkosító nélkül egy ujjadat sem engedem be, nem hogy a farkadat. –mondta morogva Sasuke. Ezzel viszont ötletet adott Narutónak, aki megint helyezkedett. Sasuke még mindig Narutón ült, lüktető tagjuk összeért. Kicsit fújtatva vették a levegőt. A szőke egy ujját gyorsan benyomta Sasuke szájába, aki tág szemekkel meredt vissza rá.

- Szopjad! –parancsolt rá a türelmetlen szőke. „Hm, ez nem rossz ötlet. És még én is élvezném." Sasuke lassan elkezdett körözni nyelvével az ujj körül. Nyalogatta szopogatta majd ráharapott Naruto ujjára.

- Áú! – rántotta ki ujját a másik szájából a szőke. Sasuke erre csak kajánul mosolygott és a megnyalta alsó ajkát.

Naruto vette a célzást és a nyáltól sikamlós ujját Sasuke bejáratához tette majd enyhén nyomni kezdte, míg végül az ujja becsusszant a szűk járatba. Sasuke felszisszent és belemarkolt a szőke vállába.

- Lazíts! – csitította kedvesen Naruto. Megcsókolta Sasukét. Beszívta az ajkát, majd lejjebb haladva a nyakát kezdte nyalogatni és szopogatni, míg az ujja egyre csak járt ki és be Sasukéban. Sasuke csak nyögdécselt, mígnem csípője lassan kezdte felvenni a ritmust Naruto ujjával. A szőke még egy ujjat társított a másik mellé, mire Sasuke felnyögött és ismét belemarkolt a másik vállába. Ollózó mozdulatokkal járatta Naruto ki és be ujját. Lassan lazultak az izmok az ujja körül majd mikor már könnyedén járt, társította a harmadikat is. Sasuke csak nyögdécselt, csípőjét egyre jobban mozgatva ingerelte a szőke péniszét, aki már alig bírta visszafogni magát. „Bírd még egy kicsit! Ne veszítsd el a fejed!" –mantrázta magában Naruto.

- Do… be –szólalt meg Sasuke a nyögések közepette – téged… most… - nem is kellet többet mondania, Naruto rögtön pozitúrát váltott és hanyatt döntötte a sötét hajút. Kihúzta belőle ujját, melyet egy nyögés követett, majd péniszét a már kitágult nyíláshoz helyezte és lökött egyet. Egyszerre nyögtek fel és Sasuke ismét belekarolt Naruto nyakába. Naruto először lassan próbálta ám türelmetlen volt, de próbálta visszatartani magát.

- Cshak ennyit tudsz? –kérdezte incselkedve Sasuke mire beleharapott Naruto vállába. Naruto erre felnyögött és gyorsított a tempón. Sasuke ismét beleharapott a szőke nyakába majd elkezdte szívni az a kis pontot. Naruto hirtelen lelassított, lenyúlt Sasuke tagjához és megmarkolta azt. Sasuke elkerekedett szemekkel hagyta abba a szőke vállának kínzását, ahogy Naruto keze fel-le járt a hímvesszőjén.

„Jól csinálom." –gondolta Naruto és megint kicsit felgyorsította mozgását- „Már kezd szűkülni… Ahh… Francba!"

- El… fogok…meh…- nyögte Sasuke

- Frhanbahh… ahh… - nyögte ugyanakkor Naruto és rárogyott az alatta fekvő és fújtató Sasukéra. A fehér ragacsos váladék rájuk tapadt.

- Szállj le rólam! Nehéz vagy –mondja Sasuke még mindig fújtatva. Naruto felkönyökölt, majd egy csókkal elhallgattatta az Uchihát.

- Le kéne fürödnünk – emelte el ajkait Naruto, de aztán újra rátapasztotta Sasukéra.

- Bizony hogy le kell. És annak is örülnék, ha farkadat is kihúznád belőlem –morogta a fiú.

Naruto kuncogott, de egy cuppanás kíséretében kihúzta félkemény tagját Sasukéból. A srác csak nyögött egyet.

- Így már jobb? –kérdezte a szőke.

- Igen… - morogta a másik.

- Na, gyere. Pattant fel hirtelen Naruto magával rántva a meglepett Sasukét.

- Dobe! Mi a fene? Várjál már hova megyünk? – „Hülye, minek kérdezed. A fürdőszobába mentek."

- Hát fürdeni. – feleli rá a szöszi. Elráncigálja Sasukét a fürdőszoba ajtajáig, azt kinyitja és már is elindul a kádhoz. Végig szorítja Sasuke kezét, annyira, hogy abból már kezd kifutni a vér.

- Hé dobe! Elengedheted a kezem… – kezdi morogva Sasuke de félbe hagyja mondatát, amikor egy szipogást hall. – Dobe? Minden oké? – kérdi aggódva.

- Igen… csak nem akarlak… még egyszer elengedni. –szipogja.

- Jaj, dobe! – kezénél fogva finoman visszarántja Narutót, akinek már záporban hull a könnye. Sasuke elengedi Naruto kezét, aki erre kicsit megijed, de rögvest megnyugszik, amikor megérzi a másik kezét az arcán. Finoman letörli a könnyeit, majd Sasuke rácsókol Naruto homlokára.

- Én meg nem foglak itt hagyni még egyszer. Érted? Nem megyek el. –nézett bele mélyen a tengerkék szemekbe – és én mondtam már mennyire szeretem a tengerkék szemeidet? – kérdezte mosolyogva. Naruto elpirult, de kicsit elmosolyodott.

- nem még nem mondtad.

- Akkor most mondom – mosolygott Sasuke és megint megcsókolta Naruto homlokát. Majd sajátját az övéhez nyomta és így néztek egymás szemébe.

- Le kéne fürdenünk – suttogta Sasuke.

- Elrontod a pillanatot – suttogja Naruto is.

- Ezt a kádban is folytathatjuk nem? Viszont kicsit kezdek fázni. Szóval minél előbb engedj, valami jó meleg vizet különben egyedül zuhanyozom.

- Most próbálsz fenyegetni teme? – húzta fel szemöldökét a szőke.

- Veheted. Sőt inkább vedd is annak! – feleli rá mosolyogva Sasuke.

Naruto gyorsan elforgatta a csapot és a forró víz gőzölögve lassan elkezdte feltölteni a kádat. Visszafordult Sasukéhoz, aki egy lépéssel odébb állt, és ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy még mindketten pucérak. „Jó hogy azok vagyunk még csak most fogunk lefürdeni és minek öltöznék fel mocskosan? Én az észlény''

- Mi az? - kérdi a másik.

- Semmi –felelte gyorsan Naruto. Visszafordult a kádhoz és rátámaszkodott annak a szélére, kezét leengedte és belemártotta a kicsit forró, de még elviselhető vízbe. „Hmm, szép látvány. Azt hiszem én is bírom az ő fenekét. Szép kerek, és ha lőre hajol, jól meg lehet…"

-… forrón szereted a vizet? – zökkentette ki a gondolataiból a szőke.

- Mit? –kérdezett vissza pirulva, mert szerszáma megint az égnek állt.

- Azt kérdeztem… - tápászkodott fel Naruto, de amikor hátrafordult, a paradicsom vörös Sasukét vette észre, aki gyorsan kezét maga elé kapva próbálja rejtegetni meredező tagját.

- Oh… - kezdte Naruto döbbenten, aztán elmosolyodott és kaján vigyorral megindult Sasuke felé. Amaz lepillantott és meglátta a szőke válaszát.

- Szóval mi váltotta ki ezt a kellemes meglepetést? – kérdezte Naruto vigyorogva. Átkarolta Sasukét, aki kezét elfelejtette elvenni maga elől így Naruto pénisze is a kezének nyomódott. Mindketten megrezzentek, Narutóból kiszökött egy kisebb nyögés, de továbbiakban-csendben álltak. Sasuke egy kis ideig nem mozdult majd megpróbálta kezét kiügyeskedni a két tag közül. Ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy tovább ingerelte mindkettőt.

- Sasuke! – szólt rá kicsit lihegve Naruto. „gyorsan el tudja veszíteni a fejét"- gondolta a másik.

- Fogj meg! – szólt rá kicsit parancsolóan Naruto.

- Hogy mit?! – háborodott fel és hátrált volna el, ha Naruto nem tartja ott.

- Fogj meg! – ismételte meg kicsit lágyabban Naruto, pedig a türelmét már megint kezdi elveszíteni.

- Én aztán nem fogom meg a micsodádat! – tiltakozott tovább Sasuke, de nem ért el vele semmit, csak, hogy Naruto kicsit szomorkás fejet vágott.

- Hát jól van. – hagyta annyiban Naruto, majd erőteljesen belemarkolt Sasuke fenekébe. Ez kicsit hirtelen jött Sasukénak, aki előrebiccentette csípőjét, kezével elengedte tagját, és a hirtelen meglepetéstől nekitámaszkodott Naruto hasfalának.

- Egy kicsit lejjebb. – suttogta Sasuke fülébe a szöszi. Sasuke engedelmeskedett és lassan lejjebb simított, míg elérte azt a bizonyos részt. Habozott. „Én is akarom. Basszus de még mennyire, hogy akarom" – azzal fogta magát és rámarkolt Narutóra. Amaz felnyögött és előre biccentette csípőjét. Sasuke lassan elkezdte mozgatni rajta egyik kezét, míg a másikkal hátrasimított és belemarkolt az egyik aranybarna dombba. Naruto ismét nyögött egyet, becsukta szemét és élvezte, ahogy Sasuke kényezteti őt. Sasuke Naruto arcát leste majd lassan letérdelt, nyelt egy nagyot és mindkét kezével megfogta Naruto csípőjét.

- Mit csinálsz teme? Nyugi te leszel a köveetkezőőahhahh – Sasuke bekapta Naruto lüktető tagját és elkezdte szopni. A szőke belekapaszkodott a vállába és Sasuke fölé hajolt.

- Ehrrhe nhem száhmítottaaahhm –nyögte a szöszi és csípőjével tudat alatt lökött egyet. Ettől hímvesszője még mélyebbre került Sasuke szájában, ki nyelési kényszerét visszafogva folytatta munkáját. Nyelvével édesgette a hímvessző végét majd finoman, csak épphogy hozzáérintette fogát, majd újból a nyelvével folytatta. Egyik kezét leemelte a szőke csípőjéről és masszírozni kezdte annak golyóit.

- Ah Shasukeh… - nyögte a nevét Naruto. Sasuke felpillantott a fújtató szőkére, aki résnyire kinyitotta szemét és lepillantott rá. Arca pirospozsgás, ajkai szétnyíltak és nyál csillogott rajtuk, most égszínkéken ragyogó szeme épphogy csak látszott, majd megint megszólalt.

- Mindjhárt… vedd ki… - Sasuke értette mire céloz a szőke, de esze ágában sem volt elengedni őt. Keményebben folytatta és a jutalma nem is maradt el soká. Naruto megremegett és Sasuke szájába élvezett. „Hú de sok… pedig az előbb csináltuk és tanúsíthatom jó sokat eresztett a seggembe." Sasuke lenyelte az egész adagot és felnézett Narutóra, aki még mindig rajta támaszkodva fújtatott. Egyszer- egyszer megremegett majd lassan lecsillapodott. Kinyitotta szemét és sugárzó tekintettel nézett le a lábainál térdeplő Uchihára.

- Ez… Ez nem volt semmi – mondja még kicsit fújtatva. Sasuke lassan feltápászkodik, tagja még mindig égnek áll.

- Most te jössz. – teszi hozzá kaján vigyorral.


End file.
